Mr perfecto
by Sakura line
Summary: Sakura una adolescente de tan solo 18 años, quien decide que su meta es cumplir por completo sus sueños sin tener por completo en cuenta su vida amorosa aunque eso se le dificultaría por completo al conocer a tres personitas especiales Sasuke , Souta y Yume chan..¿que será de su tan marcada meta?
1. Chapter 1

-Oye sakura ...vamos? -

-umm...tu adelantate yo me quedaré.-

-No me digas que de nuevo tomaste el doble turno- mi sonrisa no pudo ser mas falsa que de costumbre.

-jaa...no tienes remedio. Esta bién pero cuando salgas y llegues a tu casa me avisas de acuerdo?- La seria mirada de matsuri que se había posado en mi menudo cuerpo me causó escalosfrios.

-C-claro Matsu-chan, descuida. - me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo demasiado. Matsuri me había dado su apoyo cuando decidí mudarme de casa de mi padre y su nueva esposa. Habíamos decidido compartir renta.

Que ¿por qué trabajo doble turno? pues ...Lo cierto es que mas allá de no querer ser una carga ..sueño con tener una casa propia , un hogar de verdad al cual llegar luego de una agotadora jornada de trabajo y sentirme en paz y tranquilidad...todo ese sentimiento que solo te provoca estar en tu dulce hogar.

-Okey. Bye bye...sa-ku-chan- después de todo ella es matsuri: es decir, ella es la única que sonríe de forma traviesa y me guiña un ojo como si quisiera conquistar a mi joven corazón. Espero que nunca cambie.

En ese momento, no pude evitar sonreir y pensar en los buenos recuerdos que tenía con ella. Era como la hermana mayor que nunca tube.

-Mou...no es justo tener que ser la peque en todo momento.- lagrimitas estilo anime- En fin , sakura no tienes opción mas que darle hacia adelante a todo lo que se te cruce en el camino sólo así cumpliras tu sueño.-Pose de rock lee y gai sensei cuando miran al horizonte-

_inner: Y eso implica nada de vida amorosa - sonrisa y brillo malicioso-_

_Saku: Hmp! tu otra vez!. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? .Sólo vienes a estorbarme ._

_inner: Pero saku chaaaan- pucherito y ojos de cachorro- soy tu conciencia tienes que escucharme!-lagrimitas- Anda! ...¿a que si te gustaría conocer a un guapo ,sexi y amable chico?- Los ojos de su inner no podían estar mas abrillantados por la ilusión- _

_Saku: Un chico que no sólo piense en sí mismo, que se preocupe por los demás, que quiera tener una familia y que...sienta que no puede vivir sin mi...- suspiro- PERO!...eso no es adecuado...todo lo que importa ahora es luchar por mi sueño y trabajar._

_inner: Joo...no tienes remedio. Deberías preocuparte mas por ti misma. Ja nee - se desvanece en un puff-_

(Justo en frente del local se ve pasar a una bella pareja de enamorados.)

-Suspiro- Enserio?, osea ...de verdad te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad?- mira y habla hacia el techo- Es que ¿no te basto con hacerme bajita y plana, kamisama?-lagrimitas-

_No compostura sakura que todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora ha sido con sangre y sudor...Umm ...literalmente._

_**Unas horas después...**_

-suspira y se seca el sudor con la muñeca de la mano- Bien!, terminé.- mira su reloj de muñeca- ...y justo a tiempo!- sonrie para si misma-

-Sakura...-

-Ah...kakashi-san- hace una pequeña reverencia-

-Yo!...ya se acabo tu turno pequeña- Kakashi san es mi jefe...y es muy amable. Por lo general, lo que uno se imagina de jefe de trabajo es alguien grandulon y griton, que haga muchas raviestas. Él es todo lo contrario aunque lo que le falta de gruñon lo tiene de despistado.

-Sip...umm por cierto hice algunos muffins de chocolate y la crema para la tarta de fresas ya esta en la heladera y lista para usarse mañana temprano.- sonreí de lo mas sincera ,amaba cocinar en especial hacer postres.-

-Vaya...nunca me decepcionas ,pequeña. De hecho has hecho muy buen trabajo desde que te contrate.-

-Pues todo sea por la eficiencia...kaichou san-

-No me digas asi ...me siento viejo- De los ojos de sakura se desprende un brillo malicioso y una sonrisa macabra-

-Kukuku ...esa es mi venganza por llamarme pequeña!-

-hehe tr-tranquila Sakura-chan...sabes que te digo así porque apenas tienes 18 años.-

-EH! que ya tengo mayoria de edad...-

-Aún asi sigues siendo pequeña para mi...pero sabes que lo digo porque te aprecio.-Y sus manos se posaron suavemente sobre mi cabeza para dar dos ligeros y suaves pude evitarlo y como de costumbre comparti con el mi sonrisa mas sincera...A kakashi-san lo consideraba como el tio que nunca conocí. En verdad, La nuestra era una relación especial.

Finalmente, Kakashi-san y yo recogimos las sillas y ordenamos todo para cerrar. Ya que él se encargaba siempre de lo último tome mi mochila y dándole un beso en la mejilla salí disparada despidiendome de camino.

-Hasta el lunes kakashi-san!..-

-Que tengas un buen fin de semana y cuidate, pequeña-

Sin mirar atrás partí hacia la casa de Matsuri y mía...

-/-

-He! temé!_...- No!, hagas lo que hagas no mires atrás!.-_

-He! no huyas cobarde!...espera!- las pisadas que oía detrás se aproximaban cada vez mas obligándole a apretar el paso hacia el elevador.

_Ya casi, ya casi!_

-ding! (sonido de llegada del elevador)- Alto!, detente ahi!. Sasukeeee...- la voz del rubio se pudo oir hasta que las puertas finalmente se habían cerrado.

-jaa...-niega con la cabeza- Usuratonkachi...-_ en ese momento su mirada se posó en el espejo del ascensor. Su estado era deplorable: su cabello mas alborotado que lo normal, sus ojos ...esas ojeras podían competir con las de itachi, y su estado físico y mental._-suspira-_ umm podría ser mucho peor. _-mira su chaleco y maletin.-_ Como Director de la segunda compañia Uchiha tenía montones de trabajo todos los días esperándole en su escritorio, cantidades de papeles, juntas y llamadas que debía atender. Recordaba que se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos para terminar la ultima pila de papeles que firmar por una importante transacción con otra empresa. Diablos!, no sabía ¿cómo podía seguir vivo a esa altura._

_No..._

_Sí , lo sabía. Si no fuera por sus dos amados hijos él no podría soportar tanta tensión laboral. _

_Recordaba cuando los había tenido en brazos por primera vez...nunca había visto seres mas pequeños y frágiles, con una pureza tal que le hincharon el corazón de gozo y amor,Souta y Yume chan. Sí, amor...los amaba como nunca amó a nadie ...mucho menos a la madre de ambos niños que sólo lo había hecho por dinero. Primero le había engañado y fingía qu estaba con él porque le amaba pero después , al poco tiempo de saber que estaba preñada quizo salir huyendo a la primera...si no la hubiera sobornado...-_Suspira mientras se sube a su coche y se dirige ,finalmente a su hogar.- _Por que definitivamente se sentía en paz y bienvenido en ese lugar..se sentía querido y parte de una familia._

A poco menos de una cuadra logró divisar la vereda de su casa y un poco mas de cerca las luces encendidas de su casa. Una vez hubiese llegado, se encargó de estacionar correctamente el coche y sin más..ir a la entrada de su hogar. Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos cabecitas pelinegras esperándolo al entrar. Antes de poder prevenirlo ya se encontraba en el suelo con ambos niños sobre él.-

-Papá!-

-Papi!-

-Llegaste!- al unísono.- Sí, definitivamente no le importaba que faltara el factor femenino en su vida. Se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de ambos pequeños y decir:

-Okaeri...- Su pequeña yume le miro con sus verdes y brillantes ojitos llenos de ilusión-

-¿Que tal te fué en el trabajo papi?..-

-Pues muy bien amor...pesado y agotador como siempre. - por la expresion de preocupación de su pequeña se apresuró a añadir-... pero nada que un sueño reparador no arregle.

- Y..ya llegaron los autos nuevos, papá?- Su pequeño y jugueton Souta le miraba con espectación- Se fué incorporando aún con ellos en brazos y revolviendo el cabello de su hombrecito continuó-

- Si, pequeño... y tú serás el primero en ir a verlos- en sus ojos se pudo notar un brillo de alegría que lo hizo sonreir-

-Genial!-

Mientras Sasuke terminaba de incorporarse y dirigirse a la sala, la mucama contratada se acercó para anunciar que la cena ya estaba y que dejaba todo listo para el desayuno de mañana. Con un asentimiento de cabeza Sasuke se despidió de ella y dirigiéndose con sus niños al comedor...se olvidó de toda su tensión por un momento.

Ayudó a sus niños a lavarse las manos, y una ves listos se sentarón para cenar.

-ITADAKIMASU!- los 3 al unísono.

- Y como les fué en la escuela niños?

- Bien , papi. A Yume chan le dieron una estrella y a mi igual.

-Eso es genial , campeon!.- viendo a su pequeña algo callada decidió preguntarle él mismo-

-Y tu cariño?, no quieres contarme como te fué?- De pronto su pequeña hija le miraba con ojos de enojo-

-¿Por qué yo no tengo una madre?!.- su cabeza gacha y su voz con matices de tristeza la delataban- Hoy me quedé viendo como a cada uno de mis compañeros los buscaban sus mamis...-pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus pequeñas mejillitas y sin haberlo esperado sasuke, Yume se hechó a correr escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

- Yume!..-

-Papá...-

-Souta ...por favor, perdóname. Debo perseguir a tu hermana. - Sin decir mas se dirigió a paso apresurado junto a su pequeña para consolarla.

*toc toc* Yume-chan...¿puedo pasar?- entró lentamente, buscando con la vista a su pequea pelinegra. Finalmente la encontró sentada en el piso y jugando con sus peluches. Sin dudarlo se acercó y se arrodillo a su altura- Cariño...yo...

- Lo siento,papá. Sé que tu no tienes la culpa...- una chispa de sorpresa asomó en sus ojos, le sorprendía la fortaleza que su niña tenía, esa era una prueba mas de que en sus venas corría sangre de repente , silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.-... pero...¿esta mal que quiera una?- Sin darle vueltas , la atrajo hacia su pecho y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente, sentándose en el piso con ella en su regazo.- Shh...Tranquila, nena. No está mal que lo desees pero sabes?. No es que yo no quiera darles una madre pero...yo ...no puedo dejar que cualquier mujer lo sea...¿lo entiendes? -

Por la puerta , una cabecita pelinegra asomaba su mirada curiosa y con un gesto de la mano , Sasuke le indicó que se acercara. Rapidamente, dos cuerpecitos estaban envueltos en su abrazo protector.

-Escuchen pequeños: saben que son lo más importante para mi y que sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes. Nunca lo olviden, okey?- Ambos pequeños asintieron con la cabeza y como final feliz..fueron arropados por su padre con un beso de buenas noches.-

-Que descansen...-

_**En la habitación de Sasuke...**_

_Había termindo de bañarse y en su mente aún rondaban las palabras de su hija:_

_"¿Por qué no puedo tener una mamá?"_

_No es que él no quisiera , ya que a sus 35 años necesitaba de la compañia de una mujer y del cariño o atenciones que pudiera brindar pero ...es que ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido le había parecido la adecuada. Absolutamente ninguna de iban tras su dinero y sólo usaban a sus hijos como forma de acercarse a él. No, no era eso lo que quería. _

_Suspiró de frustración y con un par de cosas rondando por su mentem finalmente, el cansancio lo venció._

_-/-_

A la mañana siguiente...

Los rayos del Sol se colaban a través de las cortinas blancas de una bella pelirosa y llegaban hasta su cama en donde dorm...eh!. ¿DONDE ESTÁ ELLA?...oh! ahi está.- se vé a una sakura tirada en el piso y envuelta por completo en las sabanas de su cama. Sin embargo esa paz y sueños duraron poco hasta que...

*brrr* _**kimi to boku nigirishimeta... - **_

-ummm... ya voy...- con un golpecito de la radio programada apagó la alarma y con los rosados cabellos aún alborotados, se levantó. Haciendo la cama y luego poniendo algo de música, Sakura desidió darle algo energía y vivacidad a su día por lo que bailando al ritmo de su disco de _My chemical romance_ favorito se metió a la ducha.

Ya bañada y vestida ...se miró en el espejo- Es perfecto!- se había puesto unos shorts de jean negros y una camisa de color borgoña que hacían juego con sus pendientes.- Umm...creo qeu me pondré un poco de brillo labial...algo de maquillaje no hace mal de vez en cuando-con una sonrisa a su propio reflejo se dirigió a la puerta a gusto con su imagen- umm pero lo haré después de desayunar!-

-Saku!... ya está el desayuno!-

-Ya voy!_...- _el día de hoy sería estupendo..y pensando asi se dirigió a la cocina.

-/-

Se había levantado con las baterías recargadas para un nuevo día: Había salido a correr un poco y luego había vuelto para pegarse un buen baño , desayunar y llevar a sus niños a la escuela. Finalmente, había parado a una cafetería cercana a la empresa a desayunar. Adoraba el café de ese lugar ...cargado y justo de azú que necesitaba para empezar el día a toda máquina.

-Aquí tiene.-

-Gracias- _Eso era todo ..Café , un par de tostadas, un periódico y ...Oh no!, lo había olvidado por completo!. Esa noche era el baile de celebración por la exitosa transacción con la empresa Hyuga!- respiro profundamente e inició a analizar su situación- Bien!: aún no tenía una pareja con quién ir, debía de contratar a una niñera para que cuidara a sus niños por esa noche y además, tenía que revisar que todo estuviera bien con el salón. Okey...no era demasiado...pero lo que mas le preocupaba era ¿quién cuidaria a sus hijos?._

Con eso y lo demás en mente, se dirigió a su oficina.

_**Ya en la tarde...**_

Había conseguido revisar que el salon estuviera en orden y listo para esa noche. Por otro lado , le había pedido a su secretaria Hikari que le hiciera de acompañante en la fiesta ...a lo cual la joven había aceptado de inmediato y le había mirado con un pestañeo incontrolable ¿o tenia algo en el ojo o ..? no, mejor ni pensarlo. Sólo quedaba...lo mas importante buscar niñera y se le estaban agotando las opciones.

-/-

Una vez hbo salido del trabajo y llegado a su hogar, decidió llevar a los niños a jugar al parque mientras el pensaba en la niñera adecuada con el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a sus pequeños jugando y recorriendo cada rincon de la zona de juegos. Le encantaba verlos jugar y sonreir , que estuvieran felices.

De pronto , algo captó su atención: Una linda chica de exótico cabello rosado ingresaba cautelosamente al parque con una guitarra...y se acercaba a una de las amacas para sentarse. No pudo ver bien su rostro ya que en ese momento, un poco de su cabello le cubria el rostro.

No pudo evitar observarla con atención: cabello rosado y al parecer suave, su piel era de un color melocoton suave y cremoso, sus piernas torneadas y su cintura pequeña, no pudo notar bien el tamaño de su busto por la camisa que llevaba ...sus manos...no podía verlas con claridad. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta una suave melodía de guitarra sonaba ...

Pudo ver como los niños se acercaban y formando un circulo se sentaban a su alrededor, moviendo las manos al ritmo de la musica:

(Person love - kang ha neul y da hee :3)

_¿Me estoy acercando? _

_¿Eres mi persona ahora? _

_Aunque me atrevo mucho, _

_aunque es difícil a veces, _

_tu sin embargo me protejes?_

_Ahora eres mi persona _

_Incluso si duele el corazón _

_Eres mi persona así que con mi amor, _

_yo puedo hacerte sonreír _

_Así que no te preocupes ahora-_

_Mi persona, mi amor _

_Tú, que eres preciosa para mí _

_Tú puedes apoyarte en mi -_

_Y yo te protegeré _

_Tú y este hermoso momento-con el amor _

_Vamos a estar juntos para siempre _

_Vamos a estar juntos por siempre_

_Tú estas a mi lado ahora _

_A pesar de que cada día puede no ser soleado _

_Eres mi persona así que con mi amor, _

_yo puedo hacerte sonreír _

_Así que no te preocupes ahora-_

_Mi persona, mi amor _

_Tú, que eres preciosa para mí _

_Tú puedes apoyarte en mi-_

_Incluso si llueve en nuestro amor _

_Y se sacude en el viento _

_no nos ganará, juntos _

_Porque eres mi persona, mi amor _

_Porque estamos juntos_

_Y yo te protegeré _

_Tú y este hermoso momento-con el amor _

_Vamos a estar juntos para siempre _

_Vamos a estar juntos por siempre_

_Tú eres mi amor_

No podía dejar de mirarla, de ver su rostro y su gran sonrisa de agradecimiento...la canción , su hermosa voz y la forma en que tocaba ...lo habían atrapado. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza decidió cerciorarse de en donde estaban sus pequeños ...antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se habían acercado a la joven que había cantado y ahora, la estaban abrazando y riendo con ella. Era hora de acercarse...

- Aaaahi!, son tan tiernos y lindos .Muchas gracias...- los ojos de la joven brillaban por la emoción al parecer. No los habpia visto pero eran de un bello color verde ...al igual que las hojas de los árboles

-Tienes una voz muy bonita ..- su querida yume le había decicado una de sus dulces sonrisas y la joven la apretujo entre sus brazos..- cielos!, eres encantadora pequeña. - Yume solo atino a sonrojarse un poco.-

-A-ah...ah... Yo creo que tu...e-eres muy linda!- souta se había armado de valor y con la cara tan roja como esos tomates que adoraba comer ...se agachó haciendo una tiesa reverencia. -

Sakura al ver la valentía del niño decidió acercarse y arrodillarse junto a él para mirarle con y acariciar suavemente su cabello- En verdad, me siento halagada por tus lindas palabras...gracias.- le había sonreído con una de sus mejores sonrisas y luego le dió un ligero abrazo. -Bieen! ¿donde estan sus padres , pequeños?

- Mas bien , papá..- la risa del niño le había provocado curiosidad ...ya que lo había dicho con una especie de humor?. Al parecer sería algo que no se esperaría de su padre.

- Papi...- La pequeña había salido disparada y ella al escuchar las pisadas que se acercaban fue incorporandose poco a poco en la arena para levantar la mirada y toparse con el padre de esos lindos pequeños. Pero...en definitiva ..no se esperaba aquello...

-Hola...umm soy el padre de Souta y Yume- se dedico a señalar a cada uno respectivamente y luego , con una sonrisa torcida hizo una leve reverencia- Me presento soy Sasuke Uchiha y quiero decirle que fue increible lo que hizo hace unos minutos.

_Estaba segura de que se había sonrojado , su rostro le ardía y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho. Vamos despierta! sakura!-_ U-um...quie-ro decir -suspira- Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno umm y pues le agradezco mucho pero soy yo quien debería de felicitarlo... tiene un par de hijos maravillosos. - No pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada a cada uno-

Si. Ella era la indicada para cuidar a sus hijos por esa noche. Si los niños le gustaban seguro que sabía cocinar y era una perfecta ama de casa...además de que si era buena tocando la guitarra...decidió no pensar mucho en eso. Ella era..- Perfecta.-

- Disculpe?- la cara de sakura era de duda inminente. Rayos! lo dijo en voz alta, pero que le pasaba?-

-Quiero decir que sé que no hace mucho nos conocemos...pero podría hablar con usted un momento , por favor?- _Sakura no pudo resistirse a esa mirada suplicante y ¿quien lo haría? ese hombre era un dios griego andante ..El sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer..oh no!, se había pasado. Su cabello negro ébano y rebelde le daban un aire fresco , tenía esplada ancha ,manos grandes y esperaba que con un tacto rasposo, por lo que podia notar un estomago sin inperfecciones y las piernas firmes por no decir que tambien su tra..trabajo! debía de tener un muy buen trabajo para tener esa ropa y accesorios. Oh! y se vestía bien ...de hecho era un hombre apuesto...-_

Una vez sentados en la banca en la que Sasuke había estado ...se armó de valor y se dispuso a contarle su situación ...con la esperanza de que no saliera corriendo y pensara que estaba demente.

- Asique...niñera ¿eh?- su expresión facial no demostraba que estaba de acuerdo o que se negaba..rayos! no contaba con eso..- pues mire ...lo cierto es que...

- no tiene que hacerlo si no...-

-Acepto!-

-quiere.- Esperen no entendia ¿por que estaba sonriendole? ..es decir ¿eh? - Tú ...acabas de aceptar mi propuesta?-

- Sin ser conciente Sakura le había tomado las manos a sasuke y se había acercado un pelin demás a él- si! es decir..sus niños osn increibles y me encantaría cuidarlos.-

- se aclara la garganta y sakura le suelta las manos- l-lo siento.-

-No , está bien. - No podía dejar de mirarla esa chica lo había fascinado de alguna manera y era tan espontánea...era linda.- entonces ten mi tarjeta ,por favor. Ahí esta la dirección y mi numero de telefono...en caso de que no puedas...-

- No! definitivamente iré-

- De acuerdo...niños es hora de irnos.-

-Own...esta bién- ambos con un puchero se acercaron a besar a sakura en la mejilla y esperaron a que su padre se despidiera. Sin embargo, Sasuke sólo le había dado un apreton de manos a Sakura ...por lo que ambos se quedaron observándole...-

- ¿qué ocurre niños?-

-Papá tienes que despedirte!-

- P-pero niños, su papá ya lo hizo...-

- no-o!...tiene que darte un beso en la mejilla!- Tan pronto como ambos adultos escucharon ese comentario comenzaron a adoptar diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Sin embargo , Sasuke estaba decidido. Y cada vez se acercaba mas a Sakura.

- ¿Qu-ué hace?- Quería salir huyendo de ahí antes de desmayarse por la cercanía del señor Uchiha...sin embargo no se alejo . De pronto una de sus manos se poso en su mejilla.. su tacto era algo áspero pero cálido. Tirabdo suavemente de ella sus labios se posaron en una de sus mejillas cumpliendo su cometido.

- Hasta la noche, señorita Haruno.

-S-si Señor Uchiha...- Viendo como se alejaban cada vez mas... se dejó caer en la banca y llevó una mano al lugar en el cual esos labios se habían posado..- cielos...eso fue tan...intenso. -Y mirando una vez mas por el lugar en el que se habían ido , partió hacia su hogar a prepararse.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya estoy en casa!- tras cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se aseguró de dejar bien acomodados sus zapatos y los de Matsuri, para después mirarlos pensativamente. No podía evitar que un sentimiento de confort le invadiera el alma. Su hogar...

- Sakuris!- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar , Matsuri ya se encontraba sobre ella abrazándola como si fuera un koala y ella el bambú. Era una posición algo extraña...okey ,okey!...MUY extraña.

-Etto...tadaima...hehehe- su mirada se posó en Matsuri que restregaba su mejilla contra ella como si no se hubiesen visto en toda una vida. Una sonrisa afloró a su rostro, no tenía palabras para agradecer el que Matsuri siempre estuviera ahí para ella y la hiciera sentir como parte de una familia. Sin pensarlo mas acarició un poco sus cabellos y depositó un suave beso sobre su cien. - Y dime Matsu chan...¿como estas?-

- Sakuris! eres tan linda!...pues de hecho bien ...mas que bien!- se había puesto a saltar y sonrojarse como esas series de anime que pasaban en la tv. Luego, pudo notar que esa no era una buena idea ..ya que sólo llevaba una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Matsu-chan no creo que sea buena idea...- Pero ella no la escuchaba estaba tan sumergida en si misma y en decir cosas inentendibles para ella que ...oh por dios! la toalla estaba sediendo! , Tenia que hacer algo pero ya! . Se puso a pensar lo mas rápido que pudo , sin embargo Matsuri seguía saltando como conejito y un chico no dejaba de mirar por su ventana ...de pronto no lo pensó mas y salto. Todo pasó en camara lenta como en las películas.- Yaaaaaaaaaaa!...- lo unico que sintió despues fue que su cara se estampó contra el piso al igual que su cuerpo pero la ventana ya estaba con las persianas puestas sin dejar que nada se viera.-

-umm...Sakura-chan?- La expresión de matsuri indicaba que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, pudo notar que matsuri llevaba un top y unos diminutos shorts debajo de la toalla.-

-Waa...yo me sacrifiqué por nada.- suspiró por la derrota y se dejo caer en el suelo.

-Nee sakura-chan...necesito ha-hablar contigo sobre algo.- giró el rostro para verle y su expresión era tan...tierna?.se notaba que era algo de suma importancia para ella, asique se incorporó y se acerco a ella para tomarla de la mano y guiarla al sillón de la sala.

-Bien Matsu-chan...puedes decirme.- mientras se sacudía ...trato de estar calma y esperar. Sabía que sea lo que sea era dificil para ella de decir. Matsuri era una persona fuerte e increiblemente capaz cuando se lo proponía pero tambien era algo tímida en cuanto a ciertos temas.

- Si no puedes no...-

-Me gusta Gaara.- la miró sin poder creerselo. Ella le había dicho que no necesitaba ni quería a ningun hombre en su vida , debido a su última relación.

- Matsu-chan...-

- Si, losé. Siento soltarlo asi..- tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le dio palmaditas. - Ya sé lo que dije...pero sabes él es diferente.-

-Te refieres a que es mas reservado de lo normal?-

-eh!, que tiene eso de malo?-

- Que raya en lo antisocial? o que quizás este encubriendo algo mas!- la cara de sakura había tomado un aire de sospecha y de repente posó su mirada sobre matsuri como si se tratara de un pervertido- como...espiarte a escondidaaaas.!- sus dedos empezaron a moverse como si fuera a devorarla en cualquier momento.-

- Kyaaaaaaaa!...saku no hentai! - ese almohadazo le había hecho ver un par de estrellitas.-ups...lo siento saku-chan. En fin, sé que puede parecer una persona muy seria y reservada pero yo estoy segura de que él es diferente ...losé. Sólo...confia en mi ,si?.-

Esa mirada llena de súplica he ilusión solo la hicieron suspirar. No podía decirle que no pero no podría soportar que la hirieran ...no de nuevo. - De acuerdo..pero promete que si te hace algo malo me lo diras, esta bien?- sólo pudo escuchar un sí y ver como saltaba de emoción en el sillón. De pronto su mirada se posó en el reloj... o no!, el señor Uchiha!- Tengo que alisarme!-

-Que? para qué? acaso tienes una cita o algo?- el movimiento insinuante de su cejas cambio completamente cuando le dijo que si.- Qué? como que sí? Con quién?-

- Yo ...es una historia muy chistosa pero no tengo tiempo de explicártelo..lo siento de verdaad!- tomó su chaqueta , las llaves, su celular y el bolso en el cual llevaba dinero, algunos documentos y otras cosas.- Te veo mañana ,si? . Que descanses- le dió un beso en la frente y salió sin mas, dejando a Matsuri en estado de shock-

-Waaau...me alegro por ti ,Sa-ku-ra-chan- dejando que una sonrisa traviesa se hiciera notar en su rostro se dirigió a la cocina para cenar.

-/-

_**A las corridas y llegando a la casa de Sasuke...**_

-Cielos!...va a matarme- corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban..y ya era mucho decir , logró llegar unos 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada. Un tanto jadeante presionó el timbre. Mientras esperaba que le abrieran ...se apoyó en ambas rodillas y respiró pausadamente dejando al aire correr por sus pulmones.. pudo percibir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.-

- Sakura...- La mirada de Sasuke se había posado en ella con duda. Probablemente, se preguntaba porque estaba en ese estado. Esperen!, la había llamado por su...nombre?- Perdón!...Señorita sakura..pase por favor.- Se enderezó y le miró por un momento para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, él era todo un caballero.

- Gracias..- se dentró y lo que vió la dejó sorprendida. El lugar era completamente distinto de lo que ella se había imaginado ya que por fuera la casa era grande y se denotaba un tanto lujosa...pero por el contrario su interior era acojedor, cómodo y bello. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa él se le adelanto.-

-No es lo que esperaba , cierto?- volteó y lo observó detenidamente ...él llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con pantalones y zapatos a juego. La camisa blanca que llevaba estaba desabotonada en los primeros dos botones y su cabello aún mojado por lo que se podía apreciar le daban un aire fresco y cautivante. Sin embargo, ese traje se amoldaba perfectamente a sus formas, haciendo que luciera atractivo y atrayente. Ese hombre era pura seducción y deseo a los ojos de una mujer, incluyéndola. Negó con la cabeza , no podía permitirse salir con nadie menos con un hombre que era mucho mas maduro que ella, con espalda ancha y extremidades fuertes. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus brazos y como el traje se ajustaba a sus músculos. No caía en un físico extremadamente ejercitado y eso le gustaba...no!, eso no debía de gustarle!. Escuchó un carraspeo y se dió cuenta de que no le había respondido por hundirse en sus pensamientos.

- Ah...lo siento. Yo...sí, ciertamente no era lo que esperaba. Es una casa muy acogedora y bonita. Me gusta.- le había sonreido para alivianar el hecho de que lo había estado observando. Por un momento, creyó ver en sus ojos un destello de algo pero no supo distinguir bién de que se trataba.- um.. bueno y los niños?-

-oh, es cierto...déjame irlos a buscar estan en la parte trasera de la casa - justo cuando había empezado a avanzar unos cuantos pasos le detuvo tirando ligeramente de la manga de su traje. El se detuvo y giró un poco para poder mirarle, eso sólo hizo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada hacia el piso.-

-L-lo siento...yo solo queria s-saber si podía acompañarte a buscarlos. puedo?- decidió mirarle y lo que vió la dejo algo afectada. Él la miraba con una leve sonrisa y humor en los ojos. Eso sólo logró advergonzarla y mirarle con desafío. - Que? acaso tengo algo en la cara?

- No para nada. Umm sigueme, pequeña.- decidió que no era bueno protestar con su por ahora jefe y lo siguió. Cruzaron por lo que parecía ser la sala principal y la cocina para llegar a una puerta en ese mismo lugar. Cuando la abrió pudo observar el pasto verde , y luces ...luces que parecían rodear al techo en lo alto y que hacían del patio trasero un lugar hermoso, en el que podías relajarte y disfrutar.- Wau...es hermoso!- sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, nunca se le habría ocurrido algo así.- Tú lo hiciste?..- le miró esperando su respuesta-

-Pues sí...aunque mi madre fue la de la idea..- sin dejar de escucharle buscó a los niños con los ojos y los encontró jugando sobre un piso de madera con techo en el cual estaba lo que suponia hacían las parrilladas los fines de semana o simplemente pasaban el rato.- pequeños... ya llegó su niñera.- de pronto sintió como dos pares de manos la abrazaban de las piernas, se agacho sin dudarlo y abrazó a los niños. Esas dulzuras le fascinaban, adoraba a los niños pero ellos habían acaparado su atención mucho mas que otros. Les dedico una sonrisa y acarició sus cabecitas...-

-¿Como estan? ...esperaban verme de nuevo?- ambos la miraron y negaron con la cabeza - bieeen... pues toda esta noche yo seré quien los cuide y proteja.-

" ..los cuide y proteja.." esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de sasuke mientras la miraba hablando con los niños. Estaba seguro de que lo decía enserio a pesar de que no la conocía hace mucho... pero podía percibir muchas cosas ya que era como un libro abierto para él. Tan sólo en la sala de estar pudo darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que la ponía estar a solas con él y eso...le agradaba. Sin embargo, había mucho mas: era alguien gentil y fuerte, bella e inteligente. Alguien que podía...negó con la cabeza , no debía de pensar en eso, aún no. Se reprimió a si mismo y se obligó a ver la hora en su reloj...ya era hora. Poco después sonó el timbre.

-Bién es hora. Niños acérquense.. por favor portense bien con la señorita Sakura ,si? , umm y ya que ella no conoce muy bién la casa y ustedes si...que tal si le dan un tour para que sepa lo mas importante, de acuerdo?-

-sí!- la pequeña se puso a saltar y el pequeño solo observaba a su hermana sonriente.- la vamos a hacer sentir como en casa.- Sasuke miró a sus hijos y luego a Sakura.- losé. Bueno es hora de que me vaya, mi cita me espera ...- les beso a ambos en la frente y luego se levanto acercándose a ella- aquí esta mi número de celular...llámame si algo se presenta, de acuerdo? y yo vendré enseguida. -

La mirada que sasuke le dedicó al decir eso le dió seguridad, seguridad de que sin duda vendría si le nesecitasen. -De acuerdo, señor Uchiha.-

-Oye...- el timbre volvió a sonar. Decidió que se lo diría luego. Suspiró- Olvídalo. Ya me voy , nos vemos. Te los encargo mucho , por favor.- con una última mirada se dirigió a la puerta para desaparecer detrás de ella.-

Se quedó viendo la puerta y luego al papel que le había dado. "Sasuke" y mas abajo el número que suponía era el de su celular. No sabía si debía de agendarlo ...mejor no, decidió. Sólo cuidaría a los niños por esa noche y despues ..._"se olvidaría de ella"_...ya no se volverían a encontrar. Eso la entristeció un poco pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento y centrar su atención en los pequeños. - Y bién? que quieren que hagamos primero? - se sonrieron y luego la miraron - Tour!-

-Y después veamos una película! - dijo el pequeño Souta.

-Okey! es muy buena idea Souta!- le miro y le revolvió el cabello. Él solo le sonrió.

- Um... nee- Yume chan tiraba de su camiseta y le miraba-

-Dime ,cariño.

-¿Como podemos llamarte?- lo había olvidado...las formalidades, pensó. Al caño las formalidades eran solo niños. Se agachó quedando a su altura.-

-Sólo llamenme Sakura , de acuerdo?-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros ...somos amigos, okey?- miró a Souta que algo contrariado le miraba aún pero al parecer aceptó la idea.-

- Esta bien...- el puchero que se había formado en sus labios le causó la mas grande de las ternuras. Asique se acercó a él y le abrazó. Luego tomó a Yume-chan e hizo lo mismo.

-Amigos?- los miró a ambos. Se miraron y luego volvieron a abrazarla.

- Amigos!.-

-Biéeen!, Vamos a por ese Tour!- miró a cada uno - Listos, soldados?

- Listos!-

-/-

_Bién... ya estaba ahí. _

_Con su secretaria Hikari ..._

_no es que fuera mala compañia al contrario era amena y amable pero se dió cuenta de que ella le miraba con otros ojos y él...no quería dañarla. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared , tendría que pensar en algo._

En ese momento vió acercarse a Hyashi Hyuga y su esposa. Ese hombre tenía una peculiar forma de atraer la atención y eso era porque sin lugar a dudas se le consideraba uno de los 3 grandes al igual que el apellido Uchiha y el Hatake. Aunque esta última fuera parte del negocio de la gastronomía.

-Sasuke Uchiha , eh?. Me presento soy Hyashi Hyuga y Ella es mi esposa Umi hyuga. - Tanto él como Hikari hicieron una reverencia.-

-Es todo un honor conocer a uno mas de los 3 grandes. Ella es mi acompañante y secretaria Hikari Ayano. -

- Gusto en conocerlos.- el hyuga se acercó a él -

-Damas disculpen pero me llevaré a este hombre a charlar de negocios por un momento.-

Ambas se miraron y rieron ligeremente para después asentir.- Querido...- Hyashi se volteo y miro atentamente a su esposa.- No tardes mucho.- Una pequeña sonrisa que logró iluminar su rostro se hizo presente.-

-Claro que no, cariño.-

Ambos se alejaron y se acercaron al balcón del salón. La noche era refrescante y estrellada , como solía ser en tiempos de verano. Metio las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró atentamente al Hyuga.

-Uchiha es un placer formar una unión entre ambas empresas, será de gran impulso para ambas.-

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque creo que favorecerá mas al fortalecimiento de ambas y su sucesión en los próximos años. No cree?.-

-Definitivamente.- De pronto se quedó viendo a la enorme luna llena y no pudo evitar pensar ¿que estarían haciendo sus hijos en ese momento?, ¿Que estaría haciendo ella?.

- Sasuke, disculpa mi atrevimiento. Y te llamo así en honor a tu padre que fué mi mejor amigo, antes de partir.- Sasuke bajó la mirada un momento y luego volvió su mirada al Hyuga.- pero ¿cómo estan tus pequeños?.- Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron de la sorpresa y luego se tornaron cautelosos.-

-¿Quién se lo conto? - de pronto Hyashi soltó una risotada y lo miró con admiración.-

-Vaya ...sabía que eras buen padre por Mikoto pero hasta tal punto. De verdad me siento orgulloso por ti.- le dió un par de palmadas a Sasuke en la espalda.

- Mikoto?...osea que mi madre...- vió como Hyashi asentía.

- Me mantuvo al tanto de la situación.- le miro de pronto - sabía que existía alguna razon por la que hayas cambiado tanto.

Arqueó una ceja y le miró- Yo? cambiar? ...no es enserio o si?- no quería admitirlo pero era verdad. Sus hijos le habían cambiado y creía que para mejor. Ahora tenía una muy buena razón para ser cada vez mas fuerte.

-Totalmente enserio. Vamos...- le dió una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo agacharse un poco- no te hagas el que no sabes. Se te nota, Sasuke...pero es un buen cambio.- De pronto se giró a observar el salón y en él a su esposa.- Es una pena que su madre no viera lo valiosos que son y que no haya sabido atesorarlos ...mucho menos a ti. No sabes ...lo bién que te hace sentir tener la compañia adecuada a tu lado. Te vuelve mas fuerte pero también te hace vulnerable.- Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad-

-¿Que significa eso?- Sin evitarlo el hyuga sonrió y le miro -

- Que por mas de que lo intentes no puedes vivir sin ella. Su persona es tu fortaleza.- en ese momento para alivianar el peso de la conversasión , Sasuke decide cambiar un poco las cosas..-

- eh?...Que cursi te has puesto, anciano.- La mirada de hyashi cambió de una de sorpresa a otra de humor-

-Mira quien habla?... no te creas.. que ya te queda poco- el movimiento inquisitivo de las cejas de su colega le causó gracia a Sasuke pero sus palabras se volvieron ciertas para él. Ya no era el joven de hace años atras.-

- Pero sigo siendo atractivo , hmp- de pronto ambos se echaron a reir y volvieron a adentrarse al salón para buscar a sus acompañantes.

-/-

Supiró y apago el plasma. Luego miró Souta y a Yume dormidos en su regazo , apaciblemente. Si ya eran adorables cuando estaban despiertos así lo eran aun mas. Acarició el cabello de ambos y luego se levantó poco a poco. Los arropó y les dió un beso en la frente a cada uno.

- Buenas noches dulzuras.- susurró sin dejar de mirarlos. Luego acomodó las cosas un poco ya que se lo habían pasado jugando con los juguetes de los chicos y luego se pusieron a ver una película. "Mi villano favorito" o algo así ..le había gustado además , los niños se mantenían espectantes a la emoción de cada escena y eso sólo le contagiaba el sentimiento. limpió la mesita de luz frente al sofá y tomó los tazones con palomitas para dirigirse a la cocina y lavarlos. Una vez hubo terminado , se aseguró de que los niños aún dormian apasiblemente , colocó el cerrojo a la puerta y luego se dirigió al "patio de luces" como ella le decía ..se sentó en el piso de madera y se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento.

Sabía que estaba cerca de conseguir lo que tanto se había propuesto ...un hogar. Era lo que mas anhelaba ...lo deseaba con fervor,tener su propio hogar y que ese fuese el lugar perfecto para...formar una familia. Una familia ...pensó en Sasuke y en la suerte que tenía de que sus hijos lo amaran tanto, ambos hablaban muy bien de su padre y lo apreciaban. Y eso era mas que esperable ...no lo conocía pero sabía que era una buena persona con un gran corazón. Si ella fuese la madre de esos niños los amaría y protegería sin importar lo que pasará.

Oyó un sonido de llaves y luego , recordó que le había echado el cerrojo. Mas valía prevenir que curar. Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los niños y oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Se aseguró de preguntar "¿quien es?" y recibió la tan esperada respuesta.

- Pues Sasuke...¿quién mas crees?- eso le había echo reir un poco entonces quitó el cerrojo y abrio la puerta dejándole entrar. Una vez hubo pasado le volvió a poner el cerrojo y el dirigió su mirada a la de ella.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - su ceño fruncido y la sonrisa tan burlona que le dirigió le causaron gracia. Seguro pensaría que era una loca demente de la seguridad.

- Pues es mejor asegurarse de que hay mas tiempo de por medio si llega a haber un asalto de propiedad , no crees?-

- Acabas de tutearme?...- la mirada tan intensa que le dedicó la puso nerviosa e hizo que se sonrojara . Se le había escapado. Rayos tenía que controlarse él no era nada de ella. Y viceversa.- Pero tienes razón..no sabía que eras una estratega. -

-Yo no lo soy...y lo siento, no quise importunarlo. - se acercó a ella y eso la hizo retroceder un paso. -

- Espera..no me molesta.- escuhó su risa tan suave y eso le llenó el alma.- de hecho yo iba a pedirte que me llamaras por mi nombre y no que utilizaras el tan famoso "señor Uchiha".

- Lo siento. - Oyó un bufido por su parte y al mirarle vió que se estaba quitando la parte de arriba del traje para despues arremangarse los brazos de la camisa.-

- Eso tambien... ya no te disculpes.- Le miró a los ojos y él solo la veía con los brazos en cruzados sobre su pecho. Eso sólo hizo que ella no pudiera evitar fijarse en como los musculos de sus brazos y pecho se tensaban ...la camisa no era tan oscura que digamos. -

_Inner: Jo-der papasote ven conmigo! _

_Saku: Eh! ya callate y deja de decir tonterías!_

_inner: Pff si fuera una tonteria no te hubieras fijado en él o si?- su inner solo la tentaba.-_

_Saku: al menos podrias darme un poco de cordura? la necesito ahora sabes?_

_inner: ummm sabes que? tienes razon._

_Saku: enserio?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba-_

_inner: sí pero no te la daré hahahah_

_Saku: pequeña diabla._

Mientras ella mantenía una charla "amena" con su conciencia, no pudo darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había acercado a ella y que la tomaba por los hombros , hasta que sintió unas grandes manos sobre ellos. Le miró y se perdió en su oscura mirada. Escuchaba algo de fondo pero no podía entender bién el que. Intento concentrarse hasta que...

-Sakura...eh...¿estas bién?- en su expresión había algo de preocupación , al parecer se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que su conciencia la abandonó. Eso era algo irónico porque si lo había hecho.

- S-si , lo siento es que me quedé pensando.- sintió como relajaba la presión de sus manos y solo las mantenía ahí.-

- Menos mal...- suspiró y la miró- asique ...que? ¿pensabas en tu novio?. Quizá tenías una cita hoy y tuviste que cancelarla.- notaba en su voz algo de ¿molestia? .._no sakura estas alucinando cosas._

- No de hecho se equivoca. No..tengo...umm...novio.- le miró un poco apenada pero después decidió apartarse estar tan cerca de él la descolocaba.- Por cierto, tenía razón sobre la impresión que tenía acerca de sus niños. Ellos son maravillosos. - le sonrió sin poder contenerse. Ellos le habían alegrado el día.-

- Muchas gracias. Por cuidarlos y por decir eso de ellos.- y de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire..allí frente a ella tenía a un hombre que podía desarmar a cualquier fémina. Nunca esperó verlo sonreir tan sinceramente y menos a ella. En ese instante deseo poder guardar ese momento por siempre o sacarle una fotografia para conservarla para sí.

Se sonrojó completamente y luego se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y de pronto pensó en su meta. Eso la bajó de un golpe a la realidad...ella no podía.

- Sakura?...segura que ¿estas bien?- de nuevo ese tono y mirada llena de preocupación. Desearía borrar esa expresión por la hermosa sonrisa de antes.-

-Sí, yo lo siento...sólo estoy algo cansada.- lo vió pensativo y luego mirarla.-

-Tengo una idea, ¿Ya cenaste?-

- umm no...sólo comí unas cuantas palomitas pero...¿por que?- su rostro se iluminó y apareció una sonrisa altanera.-

-Perfecto, yo tampoco. Asique ...cocinaré algo para los dos te parece?- él solo empezó a rebuscar en la cocina y a quitar verduras, pasta y algunos condimentos. Se notaba la seguridad en sus movimientos.-

- Pero no es necesario que te molestes...además no es como si no hubieras comido nada en fiesta o sí?- la expresión en su rostro le hizo saber que no lo había hecho- Además puedo comer en mi casa.

- Por favor.. dejame hacerlo, si?- suspiró tampoco le vendría mal, después de todo debía de admitirlo. Su estomago ya le resongaba por algo de alimento.

- De acuerdo.-

-Bién!. Ahora es mi turno de encargarme asique tu ponte cómoda y siéntete como en casa, esta bien?- de pronto sólo se permitió mirarlo...mirarlo y sentir de verdad esas palabras, "sientete como en casa". Su mirada se volvió un poco nostálgica al parecer porque Sasuke se detuvo y la miró desde donde estaba.- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - Suspiró. En ese momento ¿de qué servía ocultarle como se sentía o lo que pensaba? era justo que fuese un poco mas sincera con él por lo amable que había sido.

- Es sólo que tu dijiste ..."siéntete como en casa" y yo...me imaginé como sería que de verdad algún dia tuviera mi propio hogar. Y cuando al fin llegara después de trabajar alguién me recibiera y dijera..."bienvenida" o algo asi. - le miró con una sonrisa algo triste y él solo la miró y mientras seguía con la salsa, le dijo:

- Sé como te sientes.-

- De verdad?- paró por un momento y luego la miró-

- Te preguntas como sería sentirte parte de una familia. Formar parte de la vida de personas que de verdad te aprecien y que siempre esten allí para ti. Tener un lugar al cual pertenecer.- Continuó con lo que hacía-

- Vaya...- se acercó hasta él y le miró- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?-

- Yo sentía lo mismo que tú. Tenía a mi madre y a mi hermano , amigos...pero sentía que yo no formaba parte de todo eso...necesitaba algo mas.-

- Y ¿ qué pasó?- Dejó la salsa en el fogón y luego puso el agua a hervir para poner la pasta.-

- Pasó que ... a mi vida... llegaron Souta y Yume y nunca me sentí mas completo y parte de algo.- la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella a él-

- Eso es tan ...lindo.- Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa y luego fué hasta el refrigerador, para sacar una botella de vino. -

-Es lo que siento, Sakura..¿bebes?- ella le miró y asintió-

- Sólo un poco ...ya que mañana tengo doble turno um...prefiero no beber pero bueno, es sólo una copa- Sasuke se acercó-

- Aquí tienes- tomó la copa entre sus manos y luego le miró-

- Podríamos...salir al patió trasero?- Sasuke asintió y rió un poco-

- Te gustó, ¿verdad?- se largo a reir un poco-

- Si..haha-

Salieron fuera y Sasuke se encargo de encender las luces, para después sentarse al lado de Sakura en el cesped. Su ojos de pronto se posaron en sus pies descalzos y eso le causó gracia...de alguna manera presentía que le gustaba la naturaleza.

- Vaya veo que te pusiste cómoda.-

- Pues ...me tomé enserio lo que decias. O eso fué sólo un decir- al decir lo anterior se había acercado un poco al rostro de Sasuke y le había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo primero que pasó despues de eso fue que escuchó a Sasuke reir tirado en el césped y tomarse el estomago con ambas manos.-

- HAHAHA...esa...esa mirada tuya...HAHA.- paró de reir y de a poco fue recuperando el aliento- Cielos , si que eres diferente.

Lo miró y le pareció una imagen muy linda de ver, Sasuke acostado en el pasto con el cabello esparcido por el pasto verde y con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por la risotada anterior.

- Diferente?- Sasuke sólo la miró y luego, se quedó viendo al cielo estrellado-

- Cuéntame , Sakura. ¿Cual es tu sueño?- Sakura se volteó y miró también al cielo. Sin saber muy bién porque empezó a contarle, contarle cual era su meta.

- Mi sueño es...tener mi propio hogar. Cuando tenía ocho años y mi madre hubo fallecido, yo terminé mudándome con mi padre a la ciudad. Compramos una casa sólo para nuestra comodidad y éramos felices.

Cuando cumplí la edad de 12 años el volvió a enamorarse y me dijo que deseaba casarse con aquella mujer. Yo no pude aceptarlo pero no quería negarle a mi padre el derecho de volver a ser feliz. Se casaron y mi padre vendió la casa para mudarnos a un lugar mas grande y así , tanto ella como sus hijos, vinieron a vivir con nosotros. Yo no podía sentirme como parte de esa familia...ya no. Por mas de que intentaba convencerme a mi misma de que todo estaba bién, no pude. Asique cuando cumpli los 18 años busqué un trabajo y empecé a ahorrar dinero. Me dije a mi misma que tenía que tener mi propio hogar uno en el cual nunca...me sentiría sóla. En ese entonces conocí a Matsuri chan y decidimos compartir gastos para tener nuestra propia casa.

- Entoces ya lo tienes.- nego con la cabeza-

- No...yo quiero poder hacerlo sóla.- sonrio con nostalgia- y ahora casi por cumplir los 19 pues...decidí ponerme firme y esforzarme el doble. Por eso es que tengo doble jornada.- suspiró- y esa es mi historia.

Se quedó viendo al cielo y luego sintió como Sasuke se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Volvió a escuchar sus pasos y después como encendía la radio. Se dió la vuelta y vió como se acercaba a ella para después extender una mano hacia ella.-

-¿Qué...-

-Baila conmigo, pequeña.- le miró, luego a su mano y finalmente, puso la suya propia sobre la de él. Por esa noche se permitiría olvidarse de todo, pensó.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y la atrajo mas cerca de sí, poniendo un mano en su cintura y la otra tomaba la suya , para después moverse al compas de una canción romantica. No dijeron nada mientras bailaban ,sólo se quedaron allí : atrapados en una nebulosa, guiados por la música y por el instinto de estar mas cerca. No lo pensó mucho y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de sasuke, dejándose envolver por su aroma masculino y embriagante, por la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Se dejó llevar...hasta que ya no se movían. Sasuke se había detenido pero...¿por qué?. No pudo pensar mas cuando un par de fuertes brazos la envolvieron en un cálido corazón latió desbocado y contuvo la respiración.

- Sakura... sé que tienes un gran sueño por delante y que probablemente no busques nada mas por el momento pero yo tampoco pude tener la certeza de que te conocería..- De pronto se puso tensa y sasuke aumentó un poco la presión en su abrazo- de que conocería a una hermosa, cálida y fuerte mujer ...y que me quedaría fascinado por ella. No pude evitar desearte a mi lado para poder protegerte y darte lo que necesites. - no sabía que hacer , quería escapar. Todo eso era tan repentino para ella y tan prohibido. Pero lo deseaba ...No, no podia tenerlo ahora. No podía.- No pude evitar enamorarme de ti...- eso la había sorprendido tanto que lo empujó ligeramente y le miró a los ojos- sí, lo sé. Sé que te sorprende , de hecho yo también lo estoy pero...es la verdad. Creéme, por favor.- le miró a los ojos y se asutó. El miedo la invadió porque pudo ver la sinceridad en ellos. Sasuke no le estaba mintiendo pero ella no podía hacerlo, no podía aceptar el hecho de que si ella se quedaba a su lado su sueño ya no existiría.

- Sasuke ...- él volvió a abrazarle , la apretujó entre sus brazos y depositó un cálido beso en su cabello. Se sentía tan segura y a gusto entre esos brazos ...esos brazos tan fuertes que podrían protegerla de cualquier cosa.-

- Shh...no tienes que decir nada ahora.- ella no pensaba lo mismo. No podía aceptarle y eso le rompía el corazón. Sasuke era un hombre extraordinario que se merecía a alguien mucho mejor, a una mujer mas madura y que pudiera darle lo que el necesitaba. Ella sólo era una adolescente que iba en busca de un sueño y un lugar en el mundo. No podía ...-

- se safó de su abrazo y lo miró con ojos llenos de determinación.- Lo siento, Sasuke. Eres un buen hombre..con un corazon lleno de bondad y dos hijos que te adoran, hermosos por cierto. Pero yo...yo sólo soy una joven en busca de su meta. Alguién que no puede estar a tu altura, tu te mereces a alguién mas madura y que pueda satisfacer cada una de las cosas que necesitas. Yo...perdóname, por favor. - Sasuke la miró y trato de acercarse a ella pero Sakura salió corriendo de allí tomó sus cosas y apartó el cerrojo para después cerrar la puerta e irse.

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban y llegó hasta el parque en el que se habían conocido. Su respiración aún agitada por la reciente carrera se fue regulando poco a poco.

_Había hecho lo correcto, ella no era esa mujer que el anhelaba y necesitaba. Sólo era un gusto pasajero que sintió por ella. Seguramente, ya encontraría a la mujer que lo hiciera feliz como tanto se merecía. Alguién que nunca lo dehara sólo. _

Se abrazó a sí misma y hundió su rostro entre las piernas. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a su casa. Necesitaba pegarse una ducha y después alistarse para ir a trabajar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Al dia siguiente ...**_

Sasuke no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo de la noche anterior ...no podía creer que esa mujer que tanto le gustaba y quería ,le hubiese dicho que no. Es decir era un Uchiha nadie le decía que no.

_No sasuke, no caigas en el orgullo de los Uchiha, eso de nada te servirá. Además ella no era cualquier mujer. Era la mujer que deseaba y quería a su lado. deseaba que fuera sólo suya y de nadie más. Sakura..._

_Recordó lo triste que se había puesto al hablar de su historia y de las ganas que había tenido de abrazarla, besarla y darle su apoyo. Pero no pudo hacerlo...al menos no besarla y darle su apoyo, porque poco después de abrazarla y haberle dicho lo que sentía ella habia salido disparada hacia la puerta para no volver._

_No. Como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha la encontraria y le haría ver que tan loco estaba por ella , que tanto la necesitaba a su lado. La encontraría y eso lo tenía claro._

_-_SASUUUUKEEEEE!-

-mierda!- ahi estaba de nuevo. Su querido amigo Naruto Uzumaki y seguramente tenía ganas de gritarle por no haberse quedado a escucharle ese día. Sintió como se aproximó la puerta y de un sólo golpe entró a su oficina.

-Dobe, no entres así a la oficina de los demás. Menos a la mía.- estaba tranquilo. Después de todo era padre ya no podía quedarse hasta la hora que se le plazca a trabajar y eso él debía de tenerlo en cuenta.

- No!, nada de "Dobe" , TEME!- acerco su rostro con los ceños fruncidos y mirandole con ojos entrecerrados, para después hechar lagrimitas por los ojos y mirarle- Eres malo!, eres un mal amigo!- mientras le apuntaba con el dedo no pudo evitar no reirse.- NO TE RIAS , BAKA!-

-Lo siento. Pero bien sabes que tengo dos hijos, Usuratonkachi. Eso implica que no puedo quedarme sólo porque a ti se te antoje.- le miraba con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Adoraba ser malo con su amigo de ves en cuando, así era mas divertido.-

- Esta bien, esta bién...lo siento- se cruzó de brazos y tomo asiento para después mirarle fijamente.-

- Anda ...suéltalo dobe.-

- Quiero ...pedirle a Hinata que sea mi esposa.- le miro y vió la determinación en su expresión. Si no la tuviera ese no sería su amigo, siempre se esforzaba y daba todo de si para alcanzar las cosas que quería-

-Me alegro por ti ,dobe.- de un salto Naruto se levanto y apoyo ambas manos en su escritorio para después mirarle.-

-Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi padrino?- Sin mirarle sonrió mentalmente, para él era un honor. Pero nunca se lo haría saber. Asique le miro con una sonrisa arrogante -

- Y ¿quién mas podría serlo?-

- Gracias, Sasuke- se dieron la mano como buenos amigos que eran y entonces , se lo dijo.-

- La he encontrado.- El ojiazul lo miró con sorpresa y después sonrió sinceramente.

- Es bueno oir eso. ¿Cuando me la presentas?- La expresión del ojinegro se volvió seria.-

-Ella ...no aceptó mis sentimientos.-

-QUE?!- tras preocuparse el rubio, empezó a asentir- Seguro se dió cuenta de lo feo que eres y salió corriendo AHAHAHHAAH-

- USURATONKACHI,NO ME PROVOQUES.-

-O ¿que teme?- se miraron desafiantes hasta que...-

- O me niego a ser tu padrino.- naruto entrecerró los ojos-

-No te atreverías.- sonrió con la victoria entre sus manos.-

-Ponme a prueba y verás.- el ojiazul hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse sin molestarle.-

- Entonces...¿Por qué crees que no los aceptó?- volvió a su expresión seria-

- No lo sé...sé que ella también siente algo por mi pero debe de haber algo mas.-

-/-

No podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche...por mas de que intentara no hacerlo, no podía. Y en su trabajo al parecer se habían complotado las parejas para hacerle saber que ella era la única sin pareja pero que tenía oportunidad de estar con una. Rayos! ,si las miradas matasen ya todos estarían muertos. Decidió que debía calmarse y sólo enfocarse. En ese momento , una morena se acercó a su lado y su mirada era de burla.

-Que? tienes algo que decir ,acaso?- Justo cuando pensaba decir algo sakura se lo impidió.-

-Olvídalo. Ya se lo que dirás y no quiero escucharte.- No sabía porque pensaba que eso detendría a Matsuri y no se equivocaba respecto a eso , porque a pesar de todo dijo lo que pensaba.

- Pues de todos modos te lo diré : Eres una cobarde e idiota. Dime ¿ Cómo se te ocurrió dejar escapar algo tan maravilloso de las manos? ¿cómo?- continuaba limpiando las mesas y solo escuchar eso le molestaba-

- Basta, ¿esta bién?. Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia- No debió de decir aquello. De pronto sintió como la agarraban de la mano y tiraban de ella hacia el cambiador de las chicas.

- Mira Sakura, puede que no me incunba pero soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti. No quiero que pierdas esa oportunidad tan valiosa porque probablemente sea el hombre de tu vida y tu lo hayas dejado ir sin mas.- Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sin mas las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar._ Sabía que ella tenía razon pero tenía miedo, miedo de perder todo aquello por lo que había luchado y miedo de amar a ese hombre hasta que ya no le quedara nada de su corazón a salvo. Sintió los brazos de su mejor amiga envolverla y atraerla hacia sí, dándole el apoyo que sólo ella sabía que necesitaba en ese momento._

- Yo ...tengo miedo.- Matsuri se dedicó a acariciar su espalda y darle palabras de apoyo.

- Ya lo sé, cariño. Es normal...eso pasa cuando te enamoras profundamente de alguien, pero debes de ser fuerte y enfrentarte a ello. Quizás cosas increíbles puedan llegar con esa persona.

- Gracias Matsuri...Gracias por ser mi amiga y darme tu apoyo incondicional.- su suave risa le inundo los oidos-

-pero Sakuris...yo sólo te devuelvo lo que tu hiciste por mi.- Entonces y sin mas ella empezó a hacerle cosquillas- Vamos!, vamos! empieza a sonreir o reir me da igual cual de las dos pero deja de estar triste!-

-HAHAHAHA YA AHAHAH BASTA!- sabía que ella era la mejor y unica amiga que siempre tendría. La verdadera. Y eso era lo mas certero que sabía en ese momento.

- Okey...ahora.- un carraspeo se oyó en la puerta.-

-ejem...chicas no quiero interrumpir pero ...a trabajar, por favor.-Kakashi las miraba apenado desde la puerta, ambas le sonrieron y se dirijieron a hacer su trabajo con las energias renovadas.-

-/-

Era ya medio dia y aún no sabía que hacer. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad para hacer su trabajo.

_Ya había pensado en contratar a un detective que le pudiera decir donde trabajaba o vivía pero supuso que eso sólo la asustaría y la alejaría mas de él. ¿Qué hacer en una situación como esa?. _

Detuvo el coche a una luz roja y volteó la cabeza quedando su vista fija en un restaurante ...de pronto algo que vió lo dejó sorprendido : Había visto pasar a una joven con cabello rosado en ese restaurante. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para volver a fijar su vista en dicho lugar. Sin duda no era una alucinación, _su _Sakura trabajaba en ese lugar y esa falda y camisa iban muy bién con su figura. Se alegro de tener tanta suerte y grabó en su memoria la dirección del local. Ya pensaría en algo ,por el momento ya sabía donde encontrarla y eso era bueno.

Llegó a su despacho nuevamente y con la mente mas que lista para terminar lo que debía. El haberla encontrado era algo que lo ponía mas que contento. Así que sin pensar en mas ...continuó con toda la pila de archivos que esperaban ser revisados por él, eso no lo detendría. Para esa noche ya los terminaría ...definitivamente. Pero antes debía de llamar a alguien muy especial. Sonrió para sí y marco el número tan conocido ya por él. De pronto una suave y femenina voz se escucho por la bocina del teléfono:

- Hola?

- Hola mamá.- pudo escuchar lo alegre que se había puesto. Y no la culpaba hacía tiempo que no la llamaba y eso era culpa suya. Debía de hacerlo mas a menudo pero esta vez necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Sasuke, me alegro tanto de oir tu voz. ¿Cómo estas cariño? ,no me llamas hace mucho. Empezaba a preocuparme.-

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es mi culpa el no llamarte mas seguido. Sé que no debería de pedirte esto pero necesito que me hagas un favor sólo por esta vez , por favor.-

- Cariño, no tienes porque disculparte. Y claro que sí puedes, soy tu madre. Estoy aquí para ti, dime ¿que necesitas?-

- Necesito que por esta noche te lleves a los niños y por favor los cuides. Sólo por esta noche.- Un silencio se hizo presente hasta que una pregunta lo cortó.

- Dime...¿Cual es su nombre?- Sonrió. Su madre no era nada tonta y sabía porque le pedía aquello. Después de todo era una Uchiha con todas las letras.

- Su nombre es Sakura.-

-Sakura, eh?- su suave risa por la bocina del teléfono calmo su tensión interna.- suena a que es alguien muy especial.

-Lo es. Para mi es alguien muy especial.-

- No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti, cariño.-

-Gracias, mamá.

-/-

_**En la noche...**_

Había sido un día agitado y con muchos clientes. Eso le alegraba ya que los clientes al parecer tomaban al lugar como un buen sitio para relajarse y juntarse. Y bueno no se quejaba eran buenas personas y trabajar con su mejor amiga era lo que mas le gustaba. Se dispuso a limpiar las mesas y alzar las sillas en las mesas correspondientes, ya había terminado el turno de ese día y para suerte suya, no debía de asistir a su otro trabajo porque le habían dicho que se tomara el día libre. Al parecer la apreciaban y su desempeño también. Después de todo le gustaba dar lo mejor que podía en lo que sea.

-Bien ...chicas es todo por hoy- Kakashi les sonreia desde la mesada en donde atendían a los clientes.- Gracias por su duro trabajo.

- De nada, kaichou -san.- los tres se pusieron a reir y por último ambas chicas se fueron a cambiar. Ese día Sakura se había puesto un vestido de verano blanco que resaltaba sus senos y abrazaba a su estrecha cintura. Matsuri le había dicho que adoraba como le quedaba ya que le daba un toque angelical y resaltaba su piel y ojos. Se sentía...bella.

- Matsu-chan!, te espero fuera.

- De acuerdo! no tardaré mucho!.

Salió fuera a esperarla y Kakashi la acompañó.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido ,Sakura?- le miró él siempre les preguntaba como se encontraban y eso hacia que lo apreciara mas , era una persona muy gentil y que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Le dedicó una dulce y brillante sonrisa.-

-Muy bién, muchas gracias, kakashi-san.- le miro - siempre te preocupas por nuestro bienestar.

- Lo sé . Ya saben que son mis sobrinas mas consentidas verdad?- le abrazó y beso su frente de manera paternal.-

- Sip- rió suavemente y vieron a Matsuri dirgirse al despacho de Kakashi, por lo que el susodicho se adentró.

Sakura quedó esperando afuera sin notar que alguien la observaba desde un auto en la otra esquina.

_Sasuke estaba que quería descuartizar a aquel tipo que había abrazado y besado a Sakura , ¿como se atrevía?. Ella era solo de él y no permitiría que ningún hombre se la quisiera arrebatar. Sin pensárselo mas decidió tranquilizarse y acercarse ...ya se encargaría de aquel tipo mas tarde. _

_-_Sakura...- se le heló la sangre y su corazón empezó a bombear como loco. No podía ser ..acaso...acaso había escuchado bién. Se volteó y confirmó que Sasuke estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Los nervios la invadieron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

- Sa-sasuke, ¿qué haces aqui?- evitaba verlo a los ojos , aún no estaba lista para hablar con él. En realidad nunca lo estaría ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta y la volvia loca en todos los sentidos.

- Yo...pasé con mi auto y de casualidad ví que trabajabas en este sitio.- sakura le miró como interrogando su verdadera intención.- Sólo pasaba a saludar.- Al ver que arqueaba una ceja, rió un poco - Está bien. En realidad deseo hablar contigo. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo.- se acercaba y a cada paso que daba la ponía mas nerviosa. Un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas inconcientemente.- Quiero hacerte recapacitar..-

- A ¿mi?- internamente sonreía , si él supiera.-

- Si, necesito hacerte ver lo importante que eres para mi. - se encontraba ya frente a ella y no pudo evitar recorrer sus facciones. Le encantaba su cabello rebelde , sus ojos, su boca , todo en él le gustaba y ya no podía negarlo. _Lo siento Matsu-chan...te lo compensaré. _Tomó aire y luego lo solto para decirlo.

- Esta bién.- sasuke le tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a sus labios para depositar un tibio beso.-

-Gracias- miró dentro y vió una puerta abriéndose. Tomó de ella y la jaló para correr hasta su auto antes de ser vistos. Le abrió la puerta y cuando se hubo adentrado , se dirigió a la puerta del conductor para reunirse con ella. Miró por el retrovisor y vió como una mujer y ese "tipo" la buscaban. Sonrió con arrogancia , _"nunca la tendrás". El lucharía para asegurarse de ello._

-Umm...creo que le enviaré un mensaje a Matsuri para decirle que esta noche no llegaré a casa. - le miró - O si lo haré?

- Pues...si estas conmigo, dudo mucho que pase lo contrario.- le miró y compartió con ella una dulce sonrisa.- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior _,¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?_

- Bién.- _una vez haya terminado de enviar el mensaje miró a Sasuke por un rato y en completo silencio. Su expresión era de tranquilidad total ¿como podía estarlo en una situación asi?. Pensó en el momento en que le dijo que no...había corrido como una cobarde pero ya no. Y en cuanto a su hogar...al sueño al que tan fuertamente se aferraba..ya no tenia miedo porque si podía estar con Sasuke , él y sus hijos serían su familia. Ellos serían su todo._

- Pasa algo, sakura?- le miró y fijó su vista al frente-

- Dime...¿A donde me llevas?- Su expresión que hasta ese momento había sido de seriedad cambió a una de completa emoción.-

- Ya lo verás ...va a gustarte tanto como a mi.- No sabía que era pero estaba segura de que le gustaría. Era Sasuke... todo lo que había descubierto de él hasta ahora le gustaba y lo atesoraba profundamente.

- De acuerdo.- se recostó en el asiento y se relajó.-

- Sakura ...yo quiero disculparme por el haberme confesado tan repentinamente y haberte puesto en una situación incomoda.- le miró. Su expresión era seria no podía soportar eso. Hacía que se sintiera lejos de él e incapaz de hacerle feliz. Necesitaba su cercanía, su tacto ,su presencia. Le necesitaba como nunca , asique sin esperar mas se acercó y sin darle tiempo de reacción posó sus labios suavemente sobre su mejilla. -

-Por favor , detente.-

-Que?-

- Estaciónate , por favor.- Hizo lo que le pedía y luego soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Para voltearse y mirarla.

- Sakura...- ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.-

-Por favor, sólo calla para que pueda hablar ¿esta bien?- el asintió en respuesta y ella comenzó a hablar- Mira yo ...perdóname. No debí haber salido así como lo hice el dia en que me dijiste lo que sentías pero tube miedo. Tube miedo.. porque nunca me había enamorado antes y de repente tu llegas y me cautivas por completo y me dices todo eso tan hermoso que dijiste, de verdad yo..no tenia idea de que hacer , que pensar o de cómo actuar. Asique lo mas facil que se me ocurrió fue salir huyendo.- sintió como apretujaba sus manos para animarla a continuar y al mirarle vió un brillo especial en sus ojos. Se sonrojó, debía ser fuerte y terminar de decirle lo que quería. - Además pensé ..que si quería cumplir mi sueño no podia estar al pendiente de un hombre. Y eso de alguna manera me hizo negar lo que sentía...lo que siento.-

- y ¿qué es lo que sientes? - Sasuke la había atraído hacia si y mirado directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos y expresión tan dulces. Su corazón latió y pensó si es que Sasuke era capaz de escuchar sus latidos. Su cálida y aspera mano se poso en una de sus mejillas ...- Dímelo, por favor. - _Le miró su expresión era la de un niño emocionado y desesperado porque le dejen jugar con su nuevo juguete. En ese momento , confirmó lo que ya sabía. Lo amaba. Amaba cada partícula de él, cada una de sus expresiones y sentimientos ...y quería profundamente pertenecerle, poder hacerle feliz y estar a su lado. Estar al lado de sus hermosos niños.. quería una familia al lado de Sasuke._

Apoyo su mano sobre la de él y le miro con eterna dulzura y amor.- siento que te amo..- se acercó a él y le beso en la frente- Te amo tanto ...que no puedo vivir sin ti.- le beso los párpados y las mejillas- te necesito a mi lado. De verdad te amo, Sasuke- le miró a los ojos y pudo notar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en los labios.-

- También te amo, Sakura.- sin aguantar mas la agonia, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. La besó haciéndole sentir todo lo que ella provocaba en él: amor, ternura, deseo, confianza, anhelo...y muchas cosas mas. Eran las emociones que le hacía sentir ...y no las podía expresar con tan sólo palabras. Tomó sus rosados labios entre los suyos rozándolos suavemente ,sólo con los labios. Primero uno y luego otro, los chupó y mordisqueó para después contornearlos con la punta de la lengua y pedir permiso para entrar. Sin resistirse demasiado ella le cedió el pasó, dando inicio a una danza sensual y apasionada..sus lenguas se enredaron reclamándose mutuamente, absorviendo la esencia del otro y queriendo más. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse para despues mirarse mutuamente: Sasuke la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratará. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro y se sonrieron mutuamente: estaban felices y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Sasuke la abrazó , la meció y acarició, apreciando cada detalle de rostro. Luego beso su frente , sus párpado , la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios con un casto beso.- Te amo..- ella le dedicó la mirada mas sincera y llena de amor que tenía reservada sólo para él.

-Y yo a ti.- le devolvió el beso y le abrazó una vez mas.- bien... ¿podemos seguir con el viaje?- Eso provocó que Sasuke riera .

- Claro que si , bella dama. Por favor abróchese los cinturones.- eso le hizo sonreir.-

- De acuerdo,mi servicial caballero.- Sin pensárselo mas...partieron hacia su destino nuevamente.

-/-

-Esta niña!.- Matsuri no podia creer que se había perdido de lo grande!.- AH! yo quería saber como era él!- sin importarle en absoluto que estuviera desnuda se tiró a la cama y su mirada se perdió en alguna parte del techo.

_Envidiaba a Sakura...ella tenía al hombre al que amaba con ella y de eso estaba segura ya que le había confirmado sus sentimientos hacia "Sasuke". Ella en cambio sólo tenía sus sentimientos para ilusionarse y nunca compartirlos...y odiaba a Gaara por eso. Él le había dicho que también la amaba pero que no de esa manera...sinó que era como una hermana menor para él y eso la enfurecía completamente. El amor no estaba hecho para ella al parecer._

Giró y tomó una almohada entre sus brazos... _por qué siempre que un hombre le gustaba este parecía tener el mínimo interés en ella. Ojala pudiera no sentir el amor...ojala pudiera borrar su enamoramiento por el pelirojo , pero eso era imposible. Lo conocía desde hace un año ..cuando empezó a trabajar para la empresa de viajes de los Subaku no y él había sido una persona gentil con ella, amable, la apoyaba cuando se encontraba mal...había recibido llamadas de él cuando no había asistido por enfermedad...y todo eso la había ilusionado. Escucho _el timbre sonar...seguro su pizza ya había llegado. Se colocó la camisa que había tomado de su padre y se puso unos shorts antes de salir._ Estaba depresiva y necesitaba llenar eso con algo..que mejor que la comida que tanto le gustaba. Mejor si se ponia gorda como una pelota así ningun hombre se fijaría en ella y asunto resuelto, no mas depresiones. _

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Esperaba de todo ..menos que gaara estuviera plantado en su puerta con pizza en mano.

-Que...¿Qué haces tu aqui?- le miro de pies a cabeza , estaba tan guapo como siempre. Incluso unos pantalones de mezclilla y esa camiseta le quedaban como para comerselo.

-Vine porque necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. - Quien se creia que era? ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y tendría que ser un idiota para no saber como se sentia ahora mismo. Ya vería...-

- Pues yo no quiero verte. Vete de aquí...- las lágrimas pujaban para salir de sus ojos pero no debía de llorar...no frente a él. Eso la haría sentir estúpida y advergonzada. Empujó la puerta haciéndole saber como se sentía y que no quería que estuviera allí pero él era mas fuerte y volvió a empujar hasta adentrarse a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

- No pienso irme hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir.- ya no podia mas...iba a estallar, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel asique sin contenerse mucho mas...saladas lágrimas empezaron a caer y con ellas ...se vino abajo. Gaara la tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.- Shh...no llores todo esta bién.- con la poco fuerza que tenía empujo su pecho con ambas manos ...tratando de apartarlo.-

- No!, nada esta bien..no puedo estar bien sabiendo que no me amas como yo a ti.- él la tomó por los hombros y miró su rostro con aquellos ojos de color aguamarina ...oscurecidos por el enojo-

- Estas loca?...Yo te amo.- le miró con todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento pero a ella no la convencieron en absoluto...estaba cegada y necesitaba abrirle los ojos.-

- Si gaara. Me amas como si fuera una hermana menor tuya. -le miró a los ojos y empujó esta vez con mas fuerza , safándose de su agarre.- Pero eso no es suficiente para mi!-

_La observó detenidamente es que ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que su vestimenta causaba en él?. La camisa que llevaba puesta la cubrian pero dejaban ver lo oscuro de sus pezones y el contorno de su esbelta figura. Y esos shorts tan cortos dejaban a su vista las torneadas piernas que ella tenía. Mas allá de su cuerpo...toda ella causaba estragos en él. Y es por eso que deseó alejarse de ella ...porque no podía concentrarse correctamente en su trabajo. Sin embargo comprobó que estando ella fuera de su vida se concentraba mucho menos. Decidió terminar con el asunto y hacerle saber lo que venía a decirle y lo que pensaba._

-Pues tampoco lo es para mi- se acercó la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y sin darle tiempo a escapar tomó sus labios entre los suyos, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo y haciéndole saber que no había nadie mas que ella en su mente y corazón.

-/-

_**Con Sasuke y Sakura...**_

La felicidad le envolvía por completo y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Miró una vez mas por la ventana y allí estaba ella...su razón de ser en ese instante y desde el momento en que se enamoró de ella.

- Sakura...- sonrió para si mismo y continuó haciendo los preparativos para la cena. El pescado ya estaba bien condimentado y listo para ponerlo a la parrilla. Sólo faltaba la ensalada y las bebidas. Unas suaves manos taparon su campo de visión y eso solo hizzo que sonriera mas.-

-¿Quién soy?- puso las manos sobre las de ella y luego las acercó a sus labios para besarlas.

- El amor de mi vida?- se dió la vuelta y le miró a los ojos , atrayéndola hacia si para abrazarla y apretujarla como había deseado. La oyó suspira y reir después.- hmp!...de que te ries pequeña?- Ella se apartó un poco y le miró con una pícara y traviesa sonrisa-

-Pues yo creo que si seguimos aqui la cena nunca se habrá hecho.- le miró y fingió estar herido por un momento..-

-Entonces ¿la cena es mas importante que yo? - la soltó y se cruzó de brazos.-

-Pero Sasuke..- fingió que la ignoraba y tan pronto como eso pasó sintió que tiraban de las solapas de su camisa y unos tibios labios se posaban sobre los suyos, a lo que él respondio gustoso.-

-Sólo estaba jugando, cariño.- le acarició las mejillas y beso su frente.-

-Ya lo sé- rió un poco y luego tomó el delantal de donde colgaba.- Bieen...yo haré la ensalada.- tomó lo que nesecitaba y sasuke sólo la observaba, movimientos tan suyos y hechos con tanta naturalidad...deseaba verla así en su casa ...a la mañana al despertar y a la noche al llegar del trabajo. Deseaba verla con él al dormir y al momento de despertar, quería verla sonreir y jugar con sus niños y con él ..quería que formara parte de su vida por completo. De pronto un pedazo de lechuga voladora aterrizó en su rostro , desviándolo de sus pensamientos.-Ups!... lo siento- la miró con mechones de cabello sobre su cara y la sonrisa que ponía un niño al hacer travesuras.-

-Pequeña traviesa ...ya verás!- se acercó para tomarla entre brazos pero ella se le escurrió y colocó detrás de la mesada. Sólo una mesa entre medio de ellos dos.- Ya sabía que eras un conejo pero ahora solo lo confirmo.

-Q-que?- lo miraba con una expresión de poema en el rostro eso solo lo hizo reir y aprovechar la situación para atraparla. Corrio lo mas rápido posible y antes de que ella pudiera escaparse la tomó de un brazo ...sin embargo no contaba con que el pedazo de lechuga voladora le hiciera resbalar y caer con ella encima.- Sasuke ...estas bien?- abrió los ojos y la miró ..su cara de preocupación. Una expresión mas que atesorar como recuerdo. Se incorporó un poco con los brazos y aún sentado la miró: tomó los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos y los puso detras de su oreja para después abrazarla y besarle el hombro.-

-Estoy perfectamente, Sakura.- sus brazos le envolvieron el cuello y en su frente dejó depositado un beso.-

-Bién ...la cena está lista.- le miró y le guiño un ojo- solo falta que el pescado se cocine.- la alzó en brazos y la puso sobre sus hombros como bolsa de papas.- Sasuke bájame...ah!...siento que voy a caer en cualquier momento!..bájame!-

-Nop...te quedas ahi hasta que salgamos afuera.- ella continuó protestando hasta que sintió como le palmeaban el trasero y entonces solo se sonrojó como farolito de navidad.- Buena chica.- Sasuke se limitó a tomar el pescado y a llevarlo con cuidado de no hechar a su preciada carga. Era un alivió sentir la brisa marina en la piel en los dias tan calurosos de verano puso el pescado sobre la parrila y despues tomó Sakura por la cintura para bajarla. Cuando finalmente la depositó en el suelo , se encontró con su rostro enfadado y con un puchero en los labios que le daban ganas de besarla hasta que ya no existieran. Pero ella no le dió tiempo de hacerlo se dió la vuelta y le dió la espalda.

- Estas enfadada?- ella no contestó y se limitó a dejar que continuara hablando.- Sakura lo siento ...no pensé que te enfadarías...yo sólo...- de pronto la oyó reir y la miró para después dar la vuelta y quedar frente a ella.- tú ..no estas enfadada?- Se acercó a él y le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.-

-Claro que no, amor. Sólo decidí...hacerte una pequea broma..- con un dedo pico suavemente la punta de su nariz- al igual que tu me la hiciste a mi.-

Unos cuantos minutos después ...el pescado terminó de cocinarse y ambos prepararon la mesa , para disponerse a cenar. La cena fue tranquila y amena, hablaron de muchas cosas como: el trabajo de Sasuke, Naruto y Matsuri, Souta y Yume, de Mikoto-san y de las muchas ganas que tenía de conocer a Sakura al igual que ella de conocerla, entre otras cosas. Una vez terminaron ...se dispusieron a limpiar y ordenar lo que habpian usado para después ir a caminar por la costa.

La luz de la luna los bañaba a ambos y la brisa fresca que acompañaba al mar, hacían que el ambiente fuese tranquilo y los envolviera ambos. Caminaron en silencio y tomados de la mano...tan sólo sintiendo la presencia del otro y pensando en todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos y el mundo era otro...uno en el que sólo existian ellos dos. Tiempo después de algunos besos y declaraciones de amor...volvieron a la casa y se adentraron en ella.

Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que le indicará la ubicación del baño , por lo que cuando lo hice se apresuró a entrar y a dejarlo a solas. Decidió esperarla y dejandose caer en el sofa apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos para respirar. Observó el techo y luego recordó que sus hijos seguramente estarían con su abuela. Revisó la hora y decidió llamar para saber como estaban. Pero antes de siquiera acercarse al teléfono de linea lo que vió lo dejó completamente desarmado, con el corazón en la boca y la garganta seca:

Sakura estaba parada en la entrada del pasillo con un camisón de encaje de color negro y que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas , dejando al descubierto sus medias a juego._ El deseo le inflamó la sangre y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Tenía ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo en el piso...deseaba poder explorar cada centímetro de su piel, tocarla, besarla y saborearla hasta que temblara entre sus brazos y gritara su nombre en la nebulosa de placer. Tubo que usar todo su autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre ella. Decidió mirarla mas detenidamente: ella era la mujer a quien amaba y , en ese momento, estaba mas que tentadoramente hermosa. _

Al verla acercarse retrocedió...no estaba seguro de poder controlarse. A cada paso que daba él retrocedia uno.

- Sasuke? ..¿por qué retrocedes?- su mirada interrogante sólo le confirmo lo que ya sabía. En verdad quería hacerle sentir que era suya ..marcarla y sentir el placer de afirmar que nadie mas podía tocarla. Pero ...no quería que se asustara. Haberse quedado a pensar en lo que sentía hizo que su tacto en la mejilla lo tomara por sorpresa alejándose como si le quemara.- Por qué...¿por qué te alejas?...- vió el brillo de una lágrima en el borde de sus ojos - ¿acaso ..no me deseas?- No! eso no...suspiró y se acerco, a la mierda el autocontrol, él era fuerte y por lo tanto con toda la desición puesta en sí mismo se acercó a ella, su corazón latía fuerte y su sangre corria a toda velocidad...no es que no la deseara.. El problema es que ...-

- No es eso..Sakura- la miró a los ojos y le acarició el cabello - ese es el deseo tanto que tengo miedo de no poder controlarme y que tu te asustes.- el deseo irrefrenable que sentía de hacerle el amor era cada vez mas poderoso.-

-Sasuke...- limpió un alagrima escurridisa con los labios y luego la miró.-Confío en ti...y siempre lo haré- se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a su oreja...- Tómame. Hazme tuya, mi amor.- Su corazón se llenó del amor que le tenía a ella. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia la habitación principal. Cerró la puerta y la tumbó suavemente en la cama matrimonial. Puso ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y la miró , con la luz de la luna bañándolos a ambos. Era tan hermosa...y él atesoraría cada fibra de su ser.

ATENCIÓN LEMON! ...(MUAJAJAJA LLEGÓ LA HORA PERVERTIDA *O* HAHAHA)

La besó en los labios profundamente, aprisionandola entre sus brazos. Su lengua deseosa de más, invadió su cálida boca y abrazó a la de ella, tomando y pidiendo más. Absorvió cada uno de sus supiros y los grabó en su memoria. Sin poder dejar las manos quietas ... empezó una lenta caricia con la cual tomó uno de sus brazos y lo puso alrededor de su cuello. Una vez logrado el objetivo, apoyó la mano en su pierna para después deslizarla hacia arriba. La sintió estremecerse y eso lo animó a continuar: sin detenerse acarició su muslo hasta llegar a la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo pero sin llegar a tocarla. Dejó de tomar su boca y se dedicó a explorar su cuello ..besándolo y lamiendo. Con ambas manos tomó sus preciosos montes y los acarició y apretujó. La escuchó suspirar y removerse entre sus brazos...por lo que sin darle tiempo con su boca se hizo un recorrido desde su cuello hasta sus senos, un recorrido de besos que terminó con uno de sus pezones dentro de la boca de Sasuke. Esta vez la escuchó gemir de la sorpresa y arquearse ligeramente. Sin dejar de prestarle atención al otro seno lo acaricio y apretujó, mientras que se dedicaba a chupar y mordisquear ligeramente el pezón del otro. Una vez hubo terminado con ese le dedicó la misma atención al otro, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera del placer. Su Sakura... cada gemido que soltaba era como un canto celestial para Sasuke que le pedía más y más.

Sin dejar de tocarla, continuó su camino de besos por su abdomen, besandola y acariciandole los cotados con ambas manos , recorriendo sus brazos y senos de nuevo para despues avanzar cada vez más hacia abajo. Se detuvo al llegar a sus bragas y la miró por un instante, pudo sentir como se tensaba su cuerpo al llegar a esa zona...asique decidió hacerla sufrir por un momento. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios..la volvería loca de deseo, hasta que le suplicara que acabara con su tormento. Sopló sobre la tela y luego deslizó un dedo sobre la misma recorriendo la zona de sus labios y como sospechaba , la tela estaba mojada. Rió ligeramente y deslizó las manos por debajo de sus piernas: inició el recorrido de besos y caricias sobre la parte interna de sus muslos...mordisqueando y chupando de vez en una mano acarció la otra pierna y se acercó a su estomago para acariciar lo parte baja muy cercana a su punto de tensión. Sonrió al notar sus gemidos y movimientos ...sabía que estaba logrando su cometido y eso le fascinaba. Se volvió hacia la otra pierna y repitió la acción hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas...sin embargo sin llegar a detenerse ahí, se dedicó a subir por su piel con mordisqueos que la hacian suspirar y gemir...cada vez se acercaba mas...y mas.

La miró: no, aún no estaba lista. Se colocó encima de ella sin llegar a acostarse y tiró de ella para que quedara mejor ubicada en el colchón. Tomó sus labios con fiereza y sintió como las piernas de ella le envolvían las caderas, eso le dió la oportunidad de moverse y provocar la fricción de su dureza contra su tierna carne. La oyó gemir de placer y eso sólo lo exitó más...continuó moviéndose y mordisqueó la piel sensible de su cuello para despues morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Al hacerlo sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ..por lo que acompañó el movimiento con pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo...haciendo que su cuerpo quedará tembloroso y deseoso de él..-

-Sasuke ...por favor...- lo que quería había llegado. La miró y sintió como la presión de sus piernas en sus caderas se hacía mas fuerte.-

-Lo deseas eh?, sa-ku-ra.- le mordió el labio inferior y se incorporó dejándola un momento para ir en busca de un pequeño almohadon.-

-Sasuke?...-lo miró desde la cama sin entender.- ¿qué haces?

-Sólo busco algo para que estes más cómoda- la miró allí tendida osbre la cama aún con el camison puesto y arrugado hacia arriba, los labios inchados y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cabello desparramado y sus ojos espectantes con el brillo del placer en los ojos. Era la imagen mas hermosa que Sasuke había visto.- Levántate ,cariño- Ella obedeció sin rechistar y le hizo alzar los brazos para despojarle del camisón...miró sus pezones endurecidos y sin poderlo evitar la atrajo hacia si para chuparlos, sintió como se arqueaba entre sus brazos y le enredaba los dedos en su cabello gimiendo por las caricias de sus labios.

-Ah...sasu-ke- la recosto poco a poco en la cama aún pendiente de hacerla gemir con su boca chupó el otro pezón hasta que se quedara tan tenso que el otro. Una vez feliz con su trabajo tomó el almohadón y haciendo que levantara su cuerpo lo colocó debajo de sus caderas , quedando con su sexo justo delante de su cara y eso era lo que quería. Definitivamente, la haría gritar de placer.

Metió un dedo alrededor del borde de sus braguitas y tiró de ellas hasta quitarselas y dejarlas en el piso. Despues observo su humedad... estaba tan húmeda y lista para él como había querido y eso hizo que su erección se endureciera aún mas. Sopló sobre su sexo y sin que ella lo esperara , la tomó firmemente de las caderas y hundió su lengua en la humedad de su carne caliente, se dedicó a penetrar con su lengua en lo mas profundo de su sexo y de explorarlo a su antojo. Su sabor salino y ese olor a almizcle de su esencia lo volvieron completamente loco, chupó su clitoris y los labios que se asomaban y cubrían su interior...tirando de ellos con los labios y chupándolos como el mas delicioso manjar. Podía escuchar sus fuertes gemidos y como se arqueaba..deseaba hacerla experimentar el placer mas intenso. Volvió a chupar su clítoris y a penetrarla con la lengua, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo y simulando las embestidas de su miembro. Ambas acciones se complementaron hasta que la sintió estallar en su boca: absovió hasta la última gota de sus jugos y se puso en pié para verla. Su cuerpo tendido en la cama, su respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, las sabanas arrugadas bajo sus dedos...era una diosa...una diosa capaz de hacer pecar hasta al mas inocente en ese estado. Retiró el almohado y la tomó entre sus brazos para acunarla y besar su frente. - Te amo, sakura.-

-Y yo a ti ...-le miró a los ojos y luego comprendió- pero tú..Sasuke, eso no es justo para ti.- Le dedico una mirada llena de amor.

-No te preocupes por mi, yo puedo esperar. Además tu placer es el mio, nena.- sintió como depositaba un beso en su pecho y luego como poco a poco su respiración se volvía mas acompasada.

Los arropó a ambos y la vió dormir plácidamente. Estaba decidido: le pediría que fuera su esposa. Quería que viviera con el y los niños y ser felices juntos. La miró y tomo su cabello entre sus dedos para acariciarlos, luego la atrajo hacia sí y envolviéndola entre sus brazos dejó que el sueño lo envolviera también.


	4. Chapter 4

_No podía dejar de soñar despierta, todo lo que le estaba pasando: la paga de su buen desempeño en ambos trabajos, su relación con Sasuke y sus hijos mas que nada y ella...no podía mas que ser feliz. Y no podía arrepentirse de nada..._

_Recordaba con total claridad el amor con que la había tratado Sasuke esa mañana al despertar en la casa de la playa: le había hecho el desayuno y se lo había llevado a la cama. Claro, antes la desperto con besos ...dulces y tiernos besos de Sasuke. Y después de recorrer un poco la playa decidieron volver. _

_Como había dejado a Souta y Yume chan en la casa de su madre ,decidimos recogerlos y a Sasuke le parecio buena idea el hecho de que conociera a su madre ...ella por supuesto estaba que moria de los nervios pero no podía negarse. Una vez habian llegado y estacionado correctamente , Sasuke la miró a los ojos y tomó su mano para entrar. Y por suerte para todos no fue tan terrible ...para la madre de Sasuke ,que por cierto se llamaba Mikoto y era en especial una persona dulce, honesta y gentil...aunque Sasuke le había advertido de que no la juzgara antes de verla enojada realmente. ¿Por qué para mikoto san? , porque sus nervios podían jugarle malas pasadas que pesaban en su conciencia por mucho tiempo...sin embargo, se sentía a gusto con ellos. Recordó el momento en que vió a los niños en brazos de Sasuke y a Mikoto hablándole ...no pudo evitar pensar que formaban un hermoso cuadro y que algun día le gustaría formar parte de él. _

-Ejem...- ese carraspeo la sacó de su ensoñación y la hizo darse cuenta de que ...AÚN ESTABA EN MEDIO DEL TRABAJO!...- Y dime...aun estas muy emocionada con todo lo que paso ,verdad? - sus cejas realizaron un movimiento insinuante y eso le saco una sonrisa-

-siii...Sasuke es tan...- antes de poder siquiera terminar Matsuri se adelantó y lo que dijo la dejó sin saber que hacer o decir.

-..Bueno en la cama?- mi cara quedó echa un poema y deseaba tener un almohada en ese instante para darle un almohadazo en su bonita cara.

- I-iba a decir que es muy romántico..pero me interrumpiste- puse los brazos en jarras y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- Matsu chan no hent...- su mano cubrió mi boca y su rostro estaba mas rojo que nunca.-

- Shhh!...Sakuris estamos en el trabajo!- su voz destilaba nerviosismo y eso le causó gracia ,pero tampoco impidió que se diera cuenta por su cercanía de que traía la marca de un chupetón en el cuello. Una vez la hubo soltado planeó su venganza..._oh si, que dulce sería._

- Se acomodó detrás del mostrador del restaurante y esperó a que ella le siguiera - Y dime ..Matsu-chan...¿Dormiste bién la noche en que me escapé con Sasuke?- El aura del inner de Sakura era tan macabro que daba miedo...- Quizá saliste a bailar o tuviste visitas...cierto?- Vió como paraba cualquier movimiento_. Sí!, había dado en el blanco...se preguntaba quién sería?_

_-_¿Por qué piensas eso pequeña?...yo sólo me bañe y pedí una pizza ...ez todo.- _Rayos!, lo estaba disfrutando la "z" solo significaba una cosa...estaba mintiendo. Saku 1 Matsu 1 yey!, sólo le faltaba un punto y sabía como hacerlo...aunque no podía hacerlo en frente de todas esas personas._

-Awm...perdóname yo...me hubiera gustado acompañarte Matsu-chan...- sintió como le tocaba el hombro.-

-Descuida no pasó nada...además gracias a eso ahora estas con Sasuke - _esa pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó la hizo repensar lo que estaba por hacer pero no!, tenía que decirselo de todos modo algun dia._

_-_oh no!- se escabulló hacia el cambiador de damas y al ver que venía ,sonrió internamente. La tenía donde quería.-

-Sakura? ,estas bién?. ¿Que sucede?.- Su mirada inquisitiva le hizo saber que no sospechaba nada asique prosiguió con el plan.- Nee matsu..chan se me rompió un bretel.- la miró con ojos de cachorrito-

-Um.. quitate la remera veré si podemos atarlo de alguna manera - hizo lo que le pedía y esperó hasta que sintió sus manos sobre la piel- He? pero no se te ha roto..-

-Matsu chan.. tus manos son tan suaves. -Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y luego las besó, mirándola a los ojos ...al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas suavemente ..decidió acercar su rostro hasta el de ella lentamente, cada vez mas cerca de sus labios.

- Sa-saku-ra...e-espera.- sin llegar a tocar sus labios ...removió su cabello y sopló sobre la marca clara del delito. Era su oportunidad..- Asique Matsu chan..¿quien es el hombre dueño de ti? ¿O es que solo no se resistió el poder dejar en claro que eres suya?..- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas tomaron un color sonrosado mas fuerte.-

- Ah...ah... yo..puedo explicarlo.- asintió y sonrió-

-Exacto, eso es lo que quiero.-

_Continuaron con el trabajo y esperaron a su hora de descanso. Una vez que el reloj les indicó que ya era hora se sentaron en una de las mesas del rincón para tener algo de privacidad. Matsuri le había contado la situación con gaara y como una vez que habían aceptado ambos sus sentimientos decidieron que lo intentarían. Sin embargo, no pensó en lo que pasaría si lo invitaba a ver una pelicula y comer la pizza para no desperdiciar nada. Primero la había abrazado y llenado de besos los hombros y la cara, pero después ...le había preguntado acerca dicho que no le dejaría el paso libre a ningún otro y que se lo demostraría...y así fue como obtuvo esa marca. _

_-_ Vaya!, pues el chico es algo posesivo, ¿no es cierto?- tomó sus manos y les dió un ligero apreton- Y tu cómo te sientes amiga?- la vió sonreir tan feliz que la contagió.-

- Mas feliz que nunca.

Aún quedaban quince minutos de descanso asique se quedaron charlando un poco más. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos sospechó de que alguien las observaba desde las cercanías.

-/-

_**En otro lugar...**_

_Una alegre Mikoto se dirige con todo el entusiasmo a buscar a sus dos bellos nietos. Como quería a esos pequeños eran tan maravillosos , juguetones y felices con su padre...pero ahora estaba segura de que lo serían mas. Se notaba que le tenían un aprecio especial a Sakura y eso sólo la ponia mas feliz ,porque notaba como ella los quería al igual que a sasuke y eso la dejaba tranquila. De alguna manera presentía que ella sería la última y única mujer en la vida de Sasuke ... no es que quisiera presumir pero tenía su sexto sentido femenino que de alguna manera ...le decía eso. Claro que no se los diría . _

Se encontraba ya en la puerta de la escuela de los pequeños. Muchas madres como ella aunque en su caso no er la de los niños ..estaban esperando fuera. Por un momento un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Pensó en descartarlo pero cada vez sentía mas las ganas de correr que de estarse quieta..._eso era raro pensó._ Vió a los niños correr hacia ella y se agachó a su altura para recibirlos, besó las mejillas de ambos y luego tomó de sus pequeñas manitos.

- Como estuvo su día hoy ,pequeños?- miró a ambos y ellos le sonrieron-

- Muy bien , abuela Mikoto.- Algo no andaba bién. Sería mejor apresurarse a llevarlos a casa.- umm niños ... hay que apresurarnos, si?.

- ¿Qué pasa abu?- la pequeña Yume la miraba y Souta también. ¿Cómo decirle a niños pequeños que algo no andaba bién?. De pronto sintió como le tiraban del vestido: miró a Souta y vió que señalaba algo. Levantó la mirada y lo que vió no fue de su agrado para nada: una camioneta negra y 3 hombres ,bastante grandes para ella . Colocó a los niños detrás de sí y los miró fijamente sin bajar la mirada, si creían que dejaría que los dañaran de alguna forma estaban equivocados.

-A-abuela..?- Souta la miraba y Yume se había puesto a llorar...eso no era nada bueno.

-Entreguenos a los niños, Bella dama. - ese hombre tenía el aspecto mas tétrico que había visto en mucho tiempo. Su piel era mas pálida de lo normal ,su cabello negro le caía por los hombros y sus ojos de un extraño color miel ..bastantes salvajes para su gusto...le recordaba a una serpiente definitivamente. Ella no tenía piedad con los animales que no le gustaba y las serpientes definitivamente no le agradaban en absoluto.- je..me parece que no me oyó denos a los niños y no saldrá lastimada.- El tono de voz del hombre fué mas amenazador que gentil como hace pocos segundos antes.-

- Váyase y dejenos en paz. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?- lo miró a los ojos y frunció el seño.- ¿Acaso no tiene verguenza?

- um...No , en absoluto HAHAHA- su risa le dió escalosfríos ...antes de que se diera cuenta los otros dos hombres ya se habían acercado a ellos mas de la cuenta...miró para ambos lados y tratar de ver la vía de escape mas rápida pero no contó con que jalaran de su brazo y la inmovilizaran. Miró a los niños por última vez hasta que le pusieron una venda negra. Estaba asustada y desesperada...por ellos. -

-Por favor , no les hagas daño...te lo suplico.- oyó como Yume solo lloraba y Souta gritaba que le soltaran ...- Por favor ...basta...-

-um...mirenla pobrecita esta llorando. Pero ..asi es esto preciosa: hasta no acabar con Sasuke Uchiha ,el juego no termina.- escuchó como metían a los niños al auto y cerraban las puertas - Usted se vá conmigo en el asiento de enfrente.- Sintió como la empujaban dentro y escuchaba a sus nietos llorar.- Si no hace que se callen ...no me molestaré en noquearlos a la antigua.-

-Niños por favor...tranquilisence. Todo va a estar bien...- Escuchó como Souta emitía un entrecortado "si" y Yume seguía llorando.- Por favor démela ...sólo se callará si esta tranquila. Yo la calmaré.

- Kábuto , dásela..- sintió como le ponían a la niña en brazos y esta se abrazaba a ella . La acuno y susurró una nana cerca de su oreja para que se durmiera.- Hmp...inteligente mujer...eso te dará mas tiempo de vida.

-/-

En la oficina de Sasuke...

Se podía observar a un pelinegro bastante concentrado en montones de papeles. Por lo general se podian observar ojeras al rededor de sus ojos pero ese día ...su rostro demostraba concentración y tranquilidad. De repente...levantó la mirada y se recostó un momento en su asiento. Suspiró y luego...luego sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con Sakura.

_Sí, su Sakura lo mantenía así con una sonrisa en los momentos menos esperados. Ese día ...ese día iría a buscarla a su trabajo y después de su turno nocturno , y le pediría que fuera su esposa. Miró la rosa blanca que descansaba en su escritorio , Una rosa de adorno...que contendría el tan valioso anillo de le había contado a su madre la noticia y había estado mas que encantada. Además de que se había ofrecido pasar por los niños y llevarlos a casa para quedarse con ellos y cuidarlos. Su hermano ...bueno a él aun no le diría nada, después de todo andaba en su luna de miel con su rubia adorada, como le decía él. Recordó que lo había llamado romántico empedernido...pero ahora ...ahora lo comprendia._

Escuchó sonar su celular primero una..luego dos veces...no sabía quien sería ya que su número sólo lo tenían su madre, su hermano , Naruto y Sakura...ninguno de ellos lo llamaba a esas horas porque sabian que estaria ocupado ,aunque Naruto...bueno él ..él es Naruto. Decidió tomarlo por si era alguna emergencia: en la pantalla podía leerse "Madre" por lo que respondió sin dudar.

-Hola, ¿Que pasa mamá?...- Una risa desconocida para él lo descolocó ..sobre todo porque pertenecía a un hombre y porque no era precisamente una risa de chiste.

- Pobrecillo, piensas que es tu madre. Que estupídez...- Se levantó del asiento y habló enfurecido.-

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre, bastardo?...-

- Por el momento está bién. Por cierto que hermosos niños tienes, Uchiha. Estaba pensando enviarlos a un internado por moscú ..¿que te parece? HAHAHA.-

-Maldito ...si les llegas a tocar un sólo pelo..-

-Entonces, supongo que vas a colaborar ,¿verdad?- Tenía ganas de gritarle un par de cosas a ese mal nacido pero tenía en su poder a tres de sus personas mas valiosas. Lo tenía atado de manos.

- ¿Que rayos quieres?...-

-Hmp...Las empresas Uchiha. Quiero el mando de todas ellas...- Maldito imbécil...intentó recordar si la voz de ese tipo le sonaba familiar..de alguna manera sí...pero no podía identificarlo. Por el momento, sería mejor jugar a su juego...- Tienes que hacerlo público por supuesto.. y ponlas a nombre de la corporación "Sound".

-¿En cuanto tiempo?..-

- Te voy a dar el honor de tener dos días empezando desde ahora...El reloj corre , Sasuke. Y si no haces algo tu linda familia morirá...no creo que quieras eso.- Ya tenía ganas de descuartizar a ese sujeto, _cuando lo encuentre será hombre muerto._

_- _Ah..por cierto no intentes llamar a la policia , de nada te servirá ...es inútil. Te llamaré cada 6 horas para corroborar que todo vaya como deseo.- el sonido de que la llamada había acabado lo dejó desconcertado. Tenían a su madre e hijos secuestrados y él.. tenía muchas preguntas como ¿quien era ese tipo? ¿Por qué quería las empresas? y ¿cual era su verdadero objetivo?. Tenía que hacer algo..se levantó y empezó a caminar respirando pausadamente...de pronto recordó que tenía a alguien muy importante de su lado.

-Hmp.- Marcó el número y esperó-

- Si, habla Itachi...-

-Soy Sasuke ..te necesito en la oficina. Es urgente.- oyó un monosílabo muy familiar para él-

- Voy para allá.-

-/-

_**Con sakura en la noche...**_

-Bién...ya estoy lista para mi turno nocturno!- En ese momento su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca con manga 3/4 , una pollera negra de esas que usan normalmente las secretarias y zapatos con pendientes a juego; cabello atado en una coleta , una ligera capa de mascara y brillo labial.

-Dios...no sé de donde sacas toda esa fuerza.- Matsuri la miró con el seño fruncido - espera...Sasuke te llamó?-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisota - Okey...creo que ya sé de donde viene.

-Bueno, ya me voy Matsu-chan.- la miraba mientras se alejaba poco a poco.-

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado...si?-

- Sip.- y despidiéndose con la mano salió disparada hacia el club.

Sí, Sakura trabajaba en un club y ella hacía de barman. Le gustaban las emociones fuertes de ves en cuando y allí TODO sonaba fuerte. Caminando a un paso moderado logró divisar a lo lejos su destino.

_Sólo un poco más y llegaría._

_-/-_

Matsuri había llegado con ganas de descanzar : primero cenaría y después se pegaría un relajante baño. Sin embargo, apenas encender la tv todo el jugo dentro de su boca salió volando hacia afuera.

-Tengo que llamar a Sakura-

-/-

Estaba a punto de cruzar la avenida para llegar , finalmente al club. Pero su celular sonaba asique lo tomó y recostada en una pared ,contestó.

-Hola..?-

-Sakura?...por favor respira y escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte...-

-Pero Matsu-chan..deberías calmarte y ser tú qui...-pero antes de poder siquiera terminar la frase , todo se volvió negro de repente.

-/-

- Vuelve a pensar Sasuke ..inténtalo. Si te acuerdas y logramos identificar a ese hombre ..ya lo tenemos.- Itachi iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto mirando a Sasuke y presionándole después de todo era parte de su trabajo. Bueno ,no poner de los nervios a Sasuke cuando era pequeño ya lo había hecho y ahora Naruto se ocupaba de eso. Su trabajo consistia en ser investigador, haciendo equipo conjunto con la policía. Aunque no utilizaba mucho esa opcion, Itachi había formado su propia organización por lo que mantenía una relación distante con los del FBI. En ese momento, trataba de que Sasuke se concentrara en recordar a ese extraño secuestrador.

- Ya lo sé! eso intento de acuerdo? - su mirada se posó durante unos segundos sobre él y de nuevo se dirigió a la carretera. Le miró sin decir nada y supo en que estaba pensando, suspiró.-

-Ya sé que estas preocupado , yo también lo estoy: mi madre y mis sobrinos estan secuestrados por algun lugar de aqui. Pero hay que conservar la calma o sino no podremos ayudarlos.

-Lo sé- en la cara de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa altanera.- Ese maldito voy a partirle los dientes de un golpe cuando lo atrapemos.

- Hmp, sabía que dirias algo como eso. En fin , ya tengo al grupo de los akatsuki buscando su paradero.-

- Enserio? pero si ni siquiera saben quienes son...- Itachi solo se recostó en el asiento y resopló.-

-No te imaginas las cosas que se les suele pasar a los criminales.- Se detuvo el auto en una luz roja y Sasuke le miró-

- Hmp. ¿Como estas tan seguro?-

-Secreto de investigador - Volvieron a avanzar y entonces miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa pícara.- Asique...¿cómo es mi nueva cuñada?,¿Ya le pediste que se case contigo?_- _empezó a reir y a apretar su estomago por el esfuerzo.- Awn..que inocente eres , hermanito. Seguramente aún no la has besado ,¿verdad?- Sasuke él supo como responder:

-Cierra la boca, Itachi.- luego sonrió - Yo creo que ...si le preguntaras ...ya sabrías que hemos ido mucho mas lejos.- Itachi tosió un poco y luego miró por la mirada_. Rayos..no esperaba que dijera eso._

- LLegamos ..- se estacionó pero antes de poder salir fuera ..su celular empezó a sonar. Se puso tenso, seguramente era el mismo tipo de antes. Miró a Itachi y contestó la llamada.-

- Hola Sasukito..¿como te va en una noche tan estrellada como esta?- su risa se hizo presente , quería taparle la boca de un solo golpe pero se lo guardo.-

- Me sorprende que preguntes...devuelveme a Mis hijos y a mi madre, maldito.-

- eh..¿Por qué tan agresivo?.Tranquilo campeon...que cuando hagas público tu renuncia a las empresas ..todo estará bien. Bueno, eso si cooperas claro.- Decidió arriesgarse a preguntar .-

- Te conozco de algun sitio, por casualidad?- sólo escuchó su risa..-

- Que pregunta tan estúpida Sasuke, no voy a delatarme con algo asi...pero sabes, esa no es la pregunta adecuada. Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia tan sexi ¿como esta? - los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y su rabia aumento.-

- No te atrevas a tocarla, bastardo.-

-No..Sasuke...tu no eres quien dá las ordenes. Pero me apiadaré de ti y dejaré que hables con ella...Quítale venda de la boca-

- SASUKE!..AUX-volvieron a taparle la boca mientras en vano forcejeaba con el hombre..-

-Eso es todo.- Sasuke estaba que hervía de la rabia. Ahora también quería quemar sus restos después de haberlo descuartizado a pedacitos. Ya era suficiente.- Adios...sasuke.

Tiró su celular a la parte trasera y se revolvió el cabello frustrado. -Mierda, mierda, mierda..!-

- Sakura también?- Sasuke sólo le miro y eso fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. -Okey ya basta..es todo.-

-Ese tipo...se metió con la familia equivocada y me las va a pagar.- Pisó el freno a todo lo que daba..y volvieron a la empresa.

-/-

-Ya deja de forcejear mujer..- el hombre que la tenía sujeta era grande y fuerte pero ella no dejaría de luchar.- Ya para!- lo primero que ocurrió fue que recibió una cachetada enviándola a volar en el piso frio y rasposo. Lo segundo fue que mientras miraba fijamente al idiota que la había abofeteado, escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella...o mas bién dos y un llanto. Su respiración se entrecortó y sus ojos se abrieron mas por la sorpresa: Mikoto y los niños estaban allí también. Volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba frente a ella..._tenía que sacarlos de ahí pero ¿como?._

_Se removió un poco sintiendo las sogas que la mantenían atada y sin poder hacer nada con las manos. Pensó que podría hacer para distraer a esos idiotas y ayudar a los niños y a Mikoto a escapar...claro ella también._

_Eso es! ya lo tenía..pero debía esperar a que sólo quedara su gigantote niñero._

-/-

Habían llegado a la oficina ...y todavía nada. Se sentaron y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Espera un minuto...que no le pusiste al celular de mamá un chip de rastreo?- Itachi lo miró y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa-

-Bien pensado Sasuke tienes razon!.- luego se le borró- Espera ...pero pudo haberlo tirado.

-No lo creo ...volvió a llamar desde el mismo celular.- Itachi tomó su celular e hizo unas cuantas llamadas.-

- Bién ya puse un equipo a rastrearlos..Ahora..de verdad no tienes ni pisca idea de ¿quien es?- Sasuke suspiró e hizo girar su sillón hacia el ventanal. Miró las luces y los imponentes edificios de la zona ..hasta que finalmente..-

-Ya sé quien es... Ese tipo de la risa tan macabra y escalofriante de mi infancia recuerdas..?-Miró a su hermano...y de pronto ya sabían quien era.-

-Hmp, irá preso y me aseguraré de que no salga. Ya es la segunda vez que trata de chantajearnos.-

- Promete que me dejarás darle lo que se merece?- Itachi miró a su hermano...dudaba un poco pero después miro su rostro demacrado por el estres y la preocupación. Raptaron a su madre, sus hijos y su futura esposa..y eso ...ya valia. -

- Te doy mi palabra.- Ambos sonrieron por un momento hasta que sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular.- Si?...perfecto.- miró a su hermano -

- Ya los tenemos,pero antes ahi que llevar refuerzos. - Envió la señal de alarma desde su celular y luego miró a sasuke.-

- Andando..-

_-/-_

_Esta era su oportunidad...el tipo de cabello gris ya se había ido y al parecer se demoraría un poco por lo que..._

_-_Oye..llevame al baño.- Miro a su "custodio" de forma seria y sin expresiones. Sintió como de pronto la levantaba de un tirón y luego la empujaban ligeramente.-

-Camina..- llegaron hasta el baño y el tipo se quedó plantado en su lugar- vé y no tardes.-

- esperas que vayas así?...que quieres ...¿que me haga encima?, ¿no vés que tengo las manos atadas?...- el tipo la miró amenazador.- no me importa si me golpeas de nuevo ... gritaré y te molestaré hasta que ya no puedas mas. Y mira que puedo ser muy histérica y parlanchina.-

-Esta bién ...ya cierra el pico.- La tomó por los hombros y la giró bruscamente para desatarla-

-Gracias..- se adentró y se sentó. _Que rayos, como iba a disfrutar de lo que le haría a ese idiota grandulón_.- Tiró de la cadena y tronó sus dedos..era ahora o nunca- se acercó al tipo mirando al suelo y de repente ..de una patada en sus lindo orgullo lo dejó arrodillado. Decidió darle otra, por si las dudas. Luego buscó con la mirada algo pesado y vió un jarron de vidrio: lo tomó y se lo partió en la cabeza. - Ahi tienes golpeador de mujeres.- se apresuró al lugar en donde había escuchado las voces de mikoto y los niños. Al no ver ningun rastro del otro hombre, se adentró. Todo estaba oscuro , asique tanteo con las manos el lugar: se chocó contra un mueble y tanteo ..encontró una cajetilla de fósforos. Encendió uno y observó.

-Sakura-chan!...- mikoto la miraba desde una silla -

- Mikoto-san...- miró un poco mas- y los niños? -

- S-akura..- al escuchar la voz de souta se giró y lo encontró en una especie de celda con su hermana dormida en brazos. Sintió mucha pena y rabia de que le hicieran eso a esas inocentes criaturas. Volvió a encender otro fósforo y buscó una vela. Sonrió.

-Mikoto san...ahi que liberarla- encendió la vela y se acercó con ella hasta el lugar en el que estaba. - Por favor separa todo lo que puedas tus manos...-

- S-si.- Una vez que lo hizo se preparó a colocar la llama de la vela de tal forma que quemara la soga y se soltara. Por suerte para ambas la cuerda se quemó sin dañar a Mikoto.-

-Ahora los niños...la llave. Mikoto-san.. la llave?- La pelinegra la miró y se apresuró a señalar el estante cerca de la puerta. Pero antes de poder hacer nada..escucharon unos pasos acercarse. Ambas se pusieron tensas y se miraron.- Mikoto san pongase detrás de la puerta y tome esto...-le dió la vela con su candelabro. Luego miro a Souta y le hizo una seal para que permaneciera en silencio.-

-Mierda!, maldita zorra del demonio. - pasos apresurados se acercaban cada vez mas y su corazon latia mas apresurado. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y el tipo del cabello gris la miró con ojos de enojo.- Aquí estas...te daré una tunda de las que no te han dado.- sin embargo al cerrarse la puerta Mikoto se encargo de golpear al hombre con el candelabro, dejándolo inconciente.-

-Bien hecho Mikoto-san...- se acercó al estante y tomó las llaves para abrir la celda de Souta. Después se adentró con Mikoto, quién se apresuró a tomar a Yume chan en brazos y salir. Sakura se acercó y compartió un cálido abrazo con el niño- Shh.. tranquilo, cariño. Ya paso...ya verás que tu padre vendrá a buscarnos.-

-S-si...-

-Bién ahi que salir ya!.- tomó la mano de Souta y con Mikoto detrás se acercaron a la puerta. Cuidando de que nadie los viera. Al no ver moros en la costa continuaron y lograron llegar al exterior ...pero Sakura cayó.-

-Ah...!- se agarró del marco de la puerta y miró hacia atras..ese hombre de cabello gris la estaba jalando del tobillo. Miró a Souta y a Mikoto..- Corran!.

-/-

- Ya llegamos...- Sasuke no lo podía creer. El muy maldito había tomado su casa de playa como lugar de secuestro...lo mataría. De pronto a lo lejos vió como una mujer con un bulto en los brazos y un niño corrian en su dirección..su garganta se secó : eran su madre y los niños. Se apresuró a estacionarse y correr hacia ellos, Itachi detrás de él.

-Souta..!- lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó. Tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo les pasará. Si algo les hubiera ocurrido no se lo perdonaría nunca.-

- Papá..papá.- Miró a su hijo-

-¿Que pasa pequeño?-

- Sakura!...el malo la agarró.- miró a su madre y al ver como asentía se puso en pie.-

- Itachi llévalos al auto y asegurate de que estén a salvo y sin heridas. Yo iré a buscar a Sakura.- Itachi asintió y con Yume en brazos ,tomó la mano de Souta. Sin embargo su madre le abrazó y miró a sus ojos.-

- Ella nos liberó Sasuke. Por favor ten cuidado...ahi dos hombres allí: el que la jaló y quien cuidaba de ella.-

-Lo tendré.. y gracias por la información.- Beso la frente de su madre y sin mirar atrás avanzó hacia la cabaña.

-/-

Con Sasuke...

Conocía ese lugar y sabía por donde entrar. Caminó hasta atrás de la casa y subió por las escaleras al techo , allí había un traga luz por el cual podría entrar al cuarto de baño de su habitación. Se aseguró de hacerlo con cautela y sin provocar ningun tipo de ruido fuerte...lo abrió y escuchó por un momento ... no estaban en esa habitación. Por lo que bajó tranquilamente con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Abrió despacio y miró a ambos lados : vió a un hombre inconciente en el piso y también escuchó una voz proveniente de la otra habitación. Se apresuró a salir y se acercó al hombre inconciente...tomó unas sogas que estaban n el suelo y amarró sus pies y manos. Eso evitaría cualquier ataque sorpresa. Una vez asegurado se dirigió a paso lento hasta la puerta del cuarto de donde provenían las voces. Se detuvo a un lado de la puerta y escuchó:

- Creíste que podrias escapar de mi, perra?- no escuchaba la voz de sakura asique seguramente estaba amordazada.- Esta vez te daré tu merecido.- al escuchar eso se apresuró a entrar a la habitación y mirar desafiante al tipo:

- No la toques..-

-O si no ¿qué?-

- O Te golpeo.- El tipo se abalanzó sobre él y logró esquivarlo a tiempo, haciendo que se chocara con la puerta . Se preparó para lo que venía y cuando pudo ver que se daba vuelta para enfrentarlo le ensartó su puño en la cara, haciendo que se quedara inconciente.- hmp.

-ummm umm um..!-volteó y vió a su sakura con el maquillaje corrido y la cara amoratada. Se detestaba a sí mismo por enredarla en ese tipo de situaciones. Se apresuró a liberarla y tomarla entre sus brazos.-

-Sasuke!..sabía que vendrías.- Se miraron y tomó sus labios entre los suyos, dejándose llevar por el anhelo de volverse a encontrar.-

-Perdóname, pequeña. Me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvan a pasar por una cosa así. - la miró y deposito un beso en su tomó su mano y la guío hacia la puerta- Bién ..ahi que irnos.-

Una vez fuera ...sólo pudieron observar coches por todos lados y a Orochimaru gritando cosas inentendibles desde donde estaban. Buscó a su hermano con la vista y lo vió recostado en su coche con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Hmp, definitivamente, lo estaba disfrutando...pero él lo disfrutaría mas. Miró a Sakura que veía la escena con algo de gracia y luego apretujó su mano suavemente.- Ven..te llevaré al auto para que puedas descansar y beber algo de agua.- Ella lo siguió sin rechistar y mientras caminaban le abrazó por la cintura aferrándose a él.-

- Eres mi héroe...- le miró con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.-

-En todo caso , somos.- Ella le miró sin comprender.-

-Lo dices por Itachi? -

- um.. también, pero me refería a tí...pequeña arriesgada. -la miró con desaprovación y luego le volvió a sonreir.-Mi madre me dijo que los liberaste.- llegarón al auto y antes de que ella se adentrará la tomó por los hombros.- Sakura eso fue muy arriesgado..si te hubiera pasado algo yo..- ella le abrazó por el cuello.-

-Pero no paso...esta bien?- depositó un casto beso en sus labios y se dentró junto a los demás.

- Ahora a cobrar algunas cuentas...- se tronó los dedos de las manos y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro se dirigió hacia donde estaba Itachi.

-/-

_**Un mes después...**_

- Papá ...- miró a su pequeño hijo vestido con elegante traje de etiqueta igual que él. -

-Dime campeón.-

- Crees que algun día pueda ...¿ser como tú?.- sonrió internamente y haciéndose el despistado le miró-

- A ¿qué te refieres Souta? ..no me digas que también quieres casarte?- le invadió una gran ternura cuando vió en las mejillas de su hijo un leve color rosagante.-

- N-no es eso...bueno sí..pero no ahora.- lo vió negar con la cabeza y luego mirarle- Me refería a si algún día ¿también seré el jefe de la empresa Uchiha?.- Claro que lo sería pensó ...pero no se lo diría por ahora. Aún tenía mucho por delante.

- No pienses en eso aún, pequeño. Todavía tienes que crecer y disfrutar de muchas cosas. Además...- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Souta le jalaba el pantalón ligeramente-

-Mira papá...- Miró en dirección a donde señalaba su hijo... y sintió qu ele faltaba la respiración. Allí frente a él se acercaba Sakura envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco de seda que se amoldaba a sus curvas en la parte de arriba y terminaba en una enagua al estilo de las princesas de cuentos; el velo le caí tapando su rostro y cubria la parte de atrás del vestido; su cabello ondulado en las puntas le daba un toque aún mas angelical...estaba hermosa... y sería suya...suya en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando finalmente, llegó al altar ..tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos:

- Gracias -ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa-

-No me agradescas...yo no podría vivir sin estar a tu lado.- le devolvió la sonrisa.-

- Yo tampoco.-

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos y finalmente llegada la noche...la fiesta de celebración comenzó. Se realizó en el mismo lugar que la fiesta para la transacción con la empresa Hyuga. Todos los invitados parecían estar pasándoselo en grande. Los niños correteaban y jugaban, mientras que los adultos se divertían charlando, bailando o ambas cosas a la vez.

_Todo parecía estar en orden a escepción por la falta de dos personas..._

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el balcón del salón.

- Pero Sasuke ...nos descubriran.- le miró con una sonrisa complice que delataba su falta de preocupacion total en lo referente a ese tema.-

-Descuida mi bella dama...sólo nos extrañaran. Además..- se acercó hasta ella y la atrajo hacia sí con una mano en su cintura. La miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos de la otra mano.- Quería estar a solas con la persona a la que amo.- Ella le miró con ternura y posó una mano sobre la suya , que acariciaba su mejilla.-

- Estoy muy feliz... tan feliz como no tienes idea.- estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban.- Gracias por darme ...eso que tanto necesitaba y anhelaba.- Sasuke la miró -

- Y ¿qué es?..-

- Tu amor y una familia.-Compartieron una sonrisa y bajo la luz plateada de la luna...sellaron su amor con un dulce beso.

Fin.

**Reviews!**

**Rossy Uchiha: Gracias por tu coment linda :DD me emocioné porque ciertamente eres la primera que lo hace hehehe. Um y pués ahora que lo dices umm si siento que exagere un poquitin con la edad de Nuestro Sasuke xD ...umm pero luego pensé y pues no quise cambiarlo porque de alguna manera me recuerda al momento en que me isnpiré para escribir la historia. Creeme fue muy extraño hahahaha xDD , besos y ojala hayas disfrutado del final :3**

**Por favor pasense a leer "Kiss to love" la historia esta completa y sé que les va a encantar :DD Besoooos I love U shikits.**


End file.
